Teen Titans: The Forgotten Story
by ChaoticFoxx
Summary: What happens after the show Teen Titans ended. Its kinda a continuation. WARNING Mature content read at your own digression, includes things that aren't for people under the age of 18, but it is your choice to read this I won't stop you. Ships: BBRae, RobStar, CyJynx, Batman x Catwoman, and Alfred x Oc. This is My first story, please enjoy. Update 1 or 2 per month.
1. Chapter 1: Depression

(A/N) Welcome to the first chapter of my first fanfic, I hope that you all enjoy the story. Please leave a comment to help me improve. Thank you and without further ado to the story.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the teen titans... if I did it would've had at least two more seasons.**

* * *

 **-3rd Person POV** -

(The Narrator can speak to characters) _Our story begins with a young green elf_

"I'm not an elf", Beastboy (Age:16 3/4) yells.

" _Ok jeez sorry... Ahem... anyway our story begins with an attractive young man"_

"Thank you", BB replies.

" _Who just so happens to be short, green, and has elf-like ears"_

"Can you get on with the story", BB States

" _Yes I will... If you stop interrupting me... Ok Good", Our story begins with a young hero named Beastboy he was in a bit of a heartbroken state, because the girl he loved, Terra, basically abandoned him..._

 **-Beastboy's POV-**

"Beastboy to Robin... I'm on my way", I say into my communicator.

I runs towards the door and a bright light comes out of nowhere, and I find myself in the titans tower, except things look... weird

"Hey Beastie you ok?", Cyborg asks.

"Yeah Beastboy you're giving us a look", Robin adds.

"Yeah its like a mix of surprise and bewilderment", Raven says, "Like when Aqualad called you a goblin... Hehehe **(Raven's monotone laugh from Teen Titans Go!)** goblin... hehehe".

"WAIT, YOU CAN LAUGH!?", I yell.

"Yes, but you have to yell", she replies.

I run towards the restroom and look in he mirror. I... look... adorable. I'm now extremely short even compared to my normal height which is saying something. I am basically a chibi-version of myself **(Imagine Beastboy from Teen Titans Go!).** Then I suddenly realize what's happened, I run up to the roof of the tower look up at the sky and yell

"NOOOOOO! THEY CUT OUR ANIMATION BUDGET!"

*Bright flash of light

'I'm back thank Jesus I'm back, that was really weird. I better hurry up and head toward the others.'

I turned into a cheetah and hauled ass to Robin's location.

 **-Timeskip-**

 **(I'm skipping the battle scene for 2 reasons**

 **1 I suck at writing battle scenes**

 **2 I'm really lazy)**

"I'm so tired", I complain

"Hey B, what were you doing that made you so late", Cyborg (Age:19 ) asked.

"I went and visited Terra, or who I thought was Terra", I replied.

"What do you mean who you thought was friend Terra, Friend Beastboy?", Starfire (Age:18) questioned.

"Well umm... Oh also something really weird happened when I left the school", I said completely disregarding Starfire's question. I honestly didn't do that to be a jerk I just wasn't ready to answer that question.

"What happened Beastboy", Raven (Age:17) inquired in her ever loving tone (sarcasm).

I honestly don't know what I see in her, I mean besides her beautiful body, or the way her very rarely seen smile can brighten up my day no matter what, or how her nose scrunches up when I'm about to say the say the punch line of one of my amazing jokes, or how she no matter how creepy she is it carries a very sexy aura, or how she has this mysterious feel/aura to her like whenever I'm around her I just get shivers... in a good way of course... I mean even when I was dating Terra I still had a crush on Raven... I've had a crush on her probably since the very beginning, I guess I just didn't realize it until later...

"BB... Hey B you're drooling...Beastie!... Beastboy!... BEASTBOY!", Cyborg yells.

"Huh... what happened", I say slightly confused.

"You were going to tell us what weird thing happened friend Beastboy", Starfire answered.

"Huh which weird thing... Oh right So I was running towards the exit and suddenly a bright light came out of nowhere. I was in titans tower except everything looked so uhh... whats the word, I guess childlike, I was really short and so was everyone else, Cyborg you weren't as tall and Robin was a little taller than me. Raven was my height and Star was taller than Robin but not as tall as Cy. Anyway so Raven looked really cute in a umm -starts to blush- really cute way umm... yeah and I was like dude what the hell is happening, Cy was ranting about a song I think something about a night shining or something like that. So I went and looked in a mirror, and suddenly something took over me, I ran to the top of the tower and yelled 'Noooooo! They cut our animation budget!', don't know why, but I did, and then I was back at the school.", I explain.

"Hmmm... that does sound weird B", Cy says

"Yeah really weird, but can we ask the question that's in all of our minds", Robin (Age:18) says

"Uhh yeah that question... uhh... which question?", I ask confused.

"Was it really friend Terra, or did she just look like friend Terra", Starfire questioned.

I stand there silent, I know it really was her I could feel it, but she said she wanted to be left alone. Ugh what do I tell them, I don't know if I can tell them.

"So was it really Terra?", Cyborg asked.

I don't know why but the way he simply said that I knew that I couldn't lie to them. I was going to tell them the truth no matter how much I wanted to believe that that wasn't the truth. 'Ok, I got this', I reassured myself.

"No", I lied.

 **-3rd Person POV** -

The look on Beastboy's face was one of pure sadness and betrayal. He felt like wanted to cry, and keep crying until he either ran out of tears or died, so he did what anyone in his position would have done. He ran out of the room.

To say that the other titans were shocked would be a lie. Cyborg immediately felt the need to run after his surrogate little brother, but he didn't know what to say since he knew that he wasn't the best at cheering people up, he looked at the other titans. Robin had a calculating look on his face, Starfire started to cry and flew towards her room sobbing, and Raven... Raven looked the same as she always did. He looked at Robin once more and saw that he was trying to get his attention, he signaled him to go to the elevator, well he pointed down so he assumed he meant downstairs or the garage, he hoped for the latter.

- **Raven's POV** -

I had never felt the need to meditate as badly as before. It was a miracle that the whole tower didn't explode, the look on Beastboy's face had caused me to almost, like Starfire, start sobbing uncontrollably right there and then, but I knew I couldn't let that happen. The sorrow and betrayal coming from Beastboy was hitting me harder than a truck, it actually started to feel physically painful. Even all of my emoticons were either crying or in a state of despair and sorrow, even Rage was suddenly calm and angry tears were flowing down her face. The pain suddenly became so intense that all my instincts were telling me to get as far away as possible, so I did I opened a portal to another dimension and left.

- **Cyborg's POV** -

As soon as I entered the elevator I felt sick on the way down neither Robin or I said a single word. I wanted to help my little brother, but I just didn't know how, what if I messed up and somehow made him feel worse.

"Cyborg we have to help Beastboy", Robin says stating the obvious.

"I know man, but how we both know that we suck at this kinda stuff", I reply

"I'm not sure, but if we don't he'll probably get even more depressed and we'll regret it", Robin argued again stating the obvious.

"Well, what are we gonna do? Do we just talk to him? Do we make him his favorite food? Do we prank him? Do we make Raven kiss him?", I panicked.

"Cyborg relax!", Robin says as he slaps me.

"Hey!... Thanks I needed that", I say.

"That last one might work although I doubt we could convince Raven to do that even if she did have a crush on him", Robin stated.

"Yeah, but imagine the look on his face if that were to happen, he'd probably look like a half-ripe tomato", I say jokingly.

"Should we just go talk to him?", he asks.

"Yeah", I say with confidence, "Let's go".

We walk towards the elevator and I think on what I will say to BB. My thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator. We walk towards his door and stop. He look at me his expression says 'you do it'. 'Ok Cy, You got this.', I reassure myself. I take a step forward and knock.

- **Starfire's POV** -

I could not do anything to help friend Beastboy instead I just cried and went to my room. 'I cannot do this anymore I have to talk to someone'. I walk towards friend Raven's room and when I pass friend Beastboy's room I hear him sobbing I am tempted to barge in and try to console him, but I stop myself because I know that all I would end up doing is upsetting him. I walk to friend Raven's room and go inside. I sit on the bed and wait.

"Friend Raven, I am in your room without the permission", I say in a sing-song voice.

Suddenly a bright flash of light covers the room and then it turns really dark. Friend Raven is at the center of the room, she is not wearing her cloak and she is crying.

"Starfire get out of my room", she says.

"No... I no we need someone to talk to", I reply.

"Please Star not now", she pleads looking at the ground.

"Yes, yes now. Now is when we need each other the most... Please friend Raven", I beg.

"Fine", she replies

* * *

(A/N) I hope you all enjoyed this. It took me about 5 hours to make, edit, and type this. It was pretty fun. Some new characters will appear. Hehe its a surprise.

But until then I'll work on the next one. Bye ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: Getting over Terra

(A/N) Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Teen Titans: The Forgotten Story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave some reviews so I can know what I need to change, or just leave a review to say hi... I guess if you really want to. Anyway without further ado to the story.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the teen titans... although I do own a very soft pillow. Why did I mention that... I actually don't know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **-Beastboy's POV-**

I couldn't do it. I ran, ugh I'm such an idiot I wish that Terra came back with me.

'But even if she did would you really want to have her here, would you want to be with her again, would you really be able to continue where you left off.' **He** asks.

'Yes of course... No... you're right. Even if she had come back I don't think that I could handle her being here, besides she said she wanted to be left alone", I reply.

Ever since I saw Terra again The Beast started to talk to me. He was an asshole at first but eventually he started to be nicer, we have conversations about Terra and also about Raven. Unfortunately I can't think about Terra without the Beast speaking in my head, unfortunately he still wants Raven... yes wants wants as in he insists that I check her out every time I possibly can which I do either way, but ahem that's besides the point... ummm... I need a distraction.

 _It seems that luck would be on the young changelings side because suddenly there was a knock on the door. "You're welcome"._

"Thanks", I replied, as I headed to open the door.

"Oh hey, its just you guys", I greet.

Yes, it's just us … why were you expecting anybody else, Cy retorts with sarcasm.

"Beastboy we need to talk", The boy wonder says.

"No I wasn't Tinman, and yes we do", I state. I look around the room … Its a mess like always. I should really clean it.

"Everyone's thinkin' it so Imma just say it. Are you really ok B?", Cy asks.

"Yeah totally … ok no … of course not, but would you guys be ok if it happened to you?" I question.

"Of course not which is why we're here … not as your teammate but as your friends", Robin says as he takes off his mask.

"Damn Rob, do we get your name too", I joke.

"Ha … no!", He replies.

Well its a good thing you don't show Star, because if you did then I'm sure that she would fantasize about you even more", Cyborg says ," By the way my name is Victor Stone. Since you already know what I look like".

"My name as you know is Garfield ", I know they know my name but it feels good to be a part of this.

"And to cheer you up Garfield we're gonna _take you out_ ", Rob says I a matter of factly voice.

Suddenly Cyborg pulls out a gun with a silencer on it and aims it in my direction.

"Take you out on the town", Rob clarifies.

Cyborg reluctantly put his gun away. "where did you get that?", I asked," It looked like a really expensive gun".

"I made it", Cy states ," So where we goin', the arcade, the pizza place, the strip club, a bar, the zoo, another city?"

"Yes, yes, no, no, no, and yes",Rob replies.

"In that order?", I ask.

"First the arcade , then the pizza place , and then to another city", Robin nods , I ask "so which one?"

"It's a surprise" he says with an amused look on his face " Vic get the holo-rings ready, both pairs".

"Ok, for wh","Duh me and you ", I interrupt. "Imma go change so just give me a sec dudes".

"Ok little man", Cy says as he waves and heads towards his room.

"Better hurry up Garfield we might just leave with out you" Rob jokes … At least I hope sometimes i can't tell.

'Hmmm... now for The Debate... What should I wear? I'm going to look like everyone else so I don't have to wear colors that look good with green. Oh! I know... perfect. Now to change. Wow this is really comfortable' I look at myself in the mirror. Plain navy blue shirt with some blue jeans and black shoes. The Perfect combination of not-to-casual and comfortable. I go to the garage and see Cyborg... no Victor standing there in a red shirt with a logo near the top of his right sleeve, long black shorts, and black shoes.

"Here you go B", he says as he hands me the holo-rings. I place them on my middle fingers and tap them on each other. My hair turns black, and my skin gains a tan complexion, my eyes stay green. Robin walked in the room he was wearing a green button up shirt, and black jeans with black shoes.

"Ok we're all good to go", I say.

"Are you guys ready for this!?", Rob asks to hype us up as we sit in the T-car (In disguise(Duh))

"Yeah, you know it dude!", I exclaim

"BOOYAH!", Victor yells as he shoves his foot on the gas pedal.

"WOOO!", we all yell.

 **-Raven's POV-**

-Meanwhile-

"So what do you want to talk about Starfire?", I start.

"I am not sure friend Raven, I wish to speak about many things like Friend Robin, and Friend Beastboy, and why you do not like Friend Beastboy", She says.

"Ok, let's start with the easiest one. I don't like Beastboy because he's annoying and loud", I state.

"But friend Raven all he is trying to do is be your friend", she retorts.

"Well he obviously isn't doing a very good job is he?", I sass (I know that Raven and BB were in semi-ok terms at the end of the last season, but just pretend that they are still in a rough relationship for plot).

"Ok, now Robin. Its obvious that he really likes you Star, and he's just nervous", I say.

"I wish that was so, but I believe that is not the case friend Raven he does not seem interested in anyone", Star retorts

"Yeah sure, then how come in this past battle he would go out of his way to protect you, or how he saved you from crashing into a wall and he almost smashed his arm to protect you even though you wouldn't have sustained much damage", I reply.

'As soon as I said that she started to blush. Ha got her'

 **-Starfire's POV-**

"Yeah sure, then how come in this past battle he would go out of his way to protect you, or how he saved you from crashing into a wall and he almost smashed his arm to protect you even though you wouldn't have sustained much damage", she retorts.

I feel my face becoming very hot, 'friend Raven has caught my act', I say to myself.

"So if you already knew that then why did you want to talk about this?", she asks.

'I cannot lie to my dear friend. I must tell the truth.

"It is because I know that he cares about me but he never shows it. I know that he want to and I really want to, but he believes that our feelings towards each other would only get in the way of this, and it makes me afraid that Fiend Robin will only stay as Friend Robin forever", I sob.

"Please don't cry Starfire. Robin is like that for now, just be patient and I'm sure that he will come to his senses", she says softly.

"Very well... wait just one second during our previous battle Friend Beastboy also went out of his way to save you after the creature threw you at a wall does that meant that he has the feelings for you Friend Raven?", I ask.

Friend raven then pulls her hood up and walks away.

- **Raven's POV** -

"Very well... wait just one second during our previous battle Friend Beastboy also went out of his way to save you after the creature threw you at a wall does that meant that he has the feelings for you Friend Raven?", she asks in a teasing tone.

I feel a light blush spread over my cheeks, so I pull up my hood and walk away.

"No", I state as the door shuts. 'Although I'm sure that he used to but not anymore', I say to myself.

"BOOOYAH!... WOOO!"

'What the hell was that' I rush to the window and see the T-car in disguise mode speeding down across the underwater bridge (That's how I assume they get the T-car to the city).

- **Robin's POV** -

'Wooo guys night out! I am hyped. First stop the Arcade'.

"Ok how much money we got?", Garfield asks.

"I got 80 bucks", Victor says.

"Hey Garfield, here have 50 dollars", I offer.

"Cool thanks dud now I've got 80 too", He exclaims.

"I have enough", I say. I probably shouldn't tell them that I get allowance from Bruce, they would get jealous.

"Cool let's do this", Victor yells.

I head to one of my favorite games Frogger.

 **-Timeskip 1 hr-**

'I should probably check on Garfield'. I look towards he entrance and see Victor by the T-car. 'better hurry', I think. I find Garfield at a game called Fight Fighters.

"Hey! Garfield time to bounce", I tell him.

"Awww c'mon dud really?", he says.

"Yeah man let's go", I reply.

"Victor is at the car isn't he?", He asks even though the knows the answer.

"Yup", I reply.

"Hey you guys what took ya'll so long?", He jokes.

"Not cool dude I almost beat the high score", Garfield complains.

"Oh quit your yappin'. Where to Rob?", Vic asks.

- **Cyborg's POV** -

"Next stop the Pizza Corner (That's the actual name for it I think)", Rob says.

"Yeah finally I'm starving", I say and wink at BB.

"Fine let's go eat", he says begrudgingly.

- **Timeskip** -

"Hello and welcome to the Pizza Corner what would you like to what today?", the waitress asks.

"Yes hello I would like a triple meat extra large pizza", I say.

"I'll have a large cheese pizza", Garfield finishes.

"I'll pay you guys go to the table", Rob says.

"So um what's up", I say about 10 minutes of silence later.

"Not much just enjoying my food, but I am feeling a lot better thanks guys. I really needed this", Garfield said.

"No problem grass stain", I whisper.

"Yeah no prob dude", Rob says. "Next stop Gotham City".

 **-Timeskip 2 hrs-**

"We need to stop for gas", I inform them.

"Thanks for telling us Vic", Garfield thanks, "Imma stay here".

"I'll buy some snacks and drinks", Rob says.

"Cool", I say.

 **-Batman's POV-**

" _Master Bruce?"_ The batmobile's comms blare.

"Yes Alfred?", I reply as I lower the volume.

" _Master Dick's credit card has been used at Tyler's Corner Store"_ , He informs me.

"Thanks Alfred. Camera Feed?" I ask

" _I'm sending it as we speak sir"_

" _Here you are Sir"_

"Thank you Alfred"

'Hmm... ok so he's not alone. Who's in the car with him, and where are they headed. Better make a call'

"Alfred call Dick", I say.

" _As you wish Master Bruce"_

"Hello?"

"Dick why are you here?", I ask.

"Cyborg and Beastboy convinced me to come speak to you" he answers (he's lying(duh)).

"Ok... Do they know?", I ask.

"No", He replies.

"Very well as Batman it is", I say, " Do you want them to know?".

"Yes", he says softly.

"Very well. Let's meet", I reply.

"How about at one of the hotspots?", he suggests.

"I like the way you think", I say, " If its worth anything now. I'm sorry Dick".

"No its ok I understand why you did it", he says, "I've actually forgiven you for quite the while".

"Thank you Dick", I respond, " I'll see you at hotspot 5 in 45 minutes"

- **3** **rd** **Person POV** -

- **Timeskip 46 min** -

Batman stood atop of one of the buildings surrounding a dark alley which had a secret entrance. Said secret entrance led to an underground bar which was used by many thugs to sell and distribute drugs and weapons.

"They're late", The Batman said to himself.

"Sorry sorry we're here", a certain young changeling whispered loudly, 'Damn bad first impression' he thought

"I'm sorry Batman Sir", The metal teenager added, "I had to add a grappling hook to my arsenal, and it took longer than expected" ,Our first impression with Batman and we blew it'

Robin just stood there silently and thought 'Damn! Bad first impression'

"Let's make a bet", The Batman offered in a non-negotiable tone.

"Sure, I'm game", Cyborg says breaking the silence.

"If you all show me that you do not require any training the I will...", He noticed both Cyborg and Beastboy ogling the batmobile, "let you drive the batmobile".

"But if", He continued, 'Here it comes', Robin thought, "I deem you you necessary of training then I will personally train you for two months. Just to be clear Robin you all".

 _At that moment in time the young titan's minds thought something similar to this_

'Holy shit!, If we impress batman then I can drive the Batmobile. The Batmobile. OMG! WOOOO! although training with Batman would be pretty awesome' Beastboy thought.

'WOW drive the fucking batmobile! Hell yeah who would ride in that pussy-wagon! Although training with The Batman is an honor on its own' Cyborg thought.

'NO! FUCK! PLEASE please no! Why me God! Please! I pray that we **don't** 'require any training', I do not want to go through that torture he calls training again' Robin thought.

"Deal?", The Dark Knight asked.

"Deal", The Titans replied.

* * *

Author's Note: 2-21-17

Guys this is just a quick update to tell you guys that there won't be a chapter of TT: TTS

sorry... I'm really sick I've had to go to the hospital twice, so yeah that's a thing.

Don't worry I'm still working on it, but its not as long as I'd like (that's what she said(sorry)) and it still has many spelling errors and its just not at the quality that I would be ok with giving to you guys.

So yeah sorry about that and thanks for bearing with me, also I'm working on another thing that might be pretty cool.

Thanks again and I'll talk to you guys later- Foxx

* * *

Author's Note: 2- 22 - 17 11:39 PM

Guys I am no longer sick and will be working on the third chapter of TT: The Forgotten Story, also I have been working on a Naruto fic for about two weeks now its called 'The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki' and I've been dying to finish the first chapter. So yeah I am no longer sick and I will be doing all that good shit. Ok now this Naruto fic is mainly a comedy, and has vocabulary and themes that are for adults only so any kids reading this make sure that you read it while people aren't watching you, also you may be wondering why I don't care if kids read that well two things; one I can't really stop them, and two if they are reading this then they obviously are looking for stories at a mature level.

Also this story is rated M, but as you can tell apart from a lot of cussing not much M rated things have happened, well that's gonna change in a couple of chapters. There will be a time skip and that's when more adult things will start happening.

Back to stuff about the Naruto story, this story will have longer chapters than this one, but it will be updated less frequently, because I don't want to get writers block.

So yeah with all of that being said I'll talk to you guys later-Foxx


	3. Chapter 3: Months and Years

(A/N) Yo what's up everyone ChaoticFoxx here, and I'm back with another chapter if Teen Titans: The Forgotten Story. Sorry about not updating last week I was really sick and busy, but I'm feeling better and I finally finished this damn chapter welp here it is enjoy. Anyway with all that being said thank you and without further ado to the story.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, Although I do own a pink 12 inch dildo which I keep in my closet and I use it to hit other people when they come to my house..**

* * *

Teen Titans: The Forgotten Story- Chapter Three: Months and Years

- **Raven's POV** -

"Starfire did you get the message?", Its 3:30 am and I receive a message from Beast Boy telling me to go to the living room for an important team meeting. What the hell was he thinking, but on the off chance that he's actually serious I wanted to check with Starfire.

"Yes Friend Raven I have also received the message. Friend Robin says that it is urgent", she replied… wait why did I have to get Beast Boy… Cyborg! I swear I will hurt him the next time I see him.

'Relax Raven Cyborg is just doing that because he knows BB likes us. Which isn't so bad', Knowledge states

'Yeah and BB's really cute so its not so bad', happy adds.

'Agreed', Knowledge adds.

'Let's not talk about Beast Boy', I say. I guess he is kind of cute, but he's way too immature and green.

'We will have to eventually', Knowledge argues

'No we won't'

"Friend Raven wake up the call is starting", suddenly the screen turns on and the faces of Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, and Batman! What are they doing with Batman?

"Hey Rae, hey Star what's up?", Beast Boy starts

"Hello friend Beast Boy! And friend Robin and friend Cyborg!", Starfire exclaims

"Hey", I say.

"So you may be wondering why we called you here?", Robin asks staying the obvious.

"Well ummm we lost", Beast Boy answers the unasked question, "a bet"

"Is that why Batman is here?", I ask.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. You see ladies since your fellow titans lost this bet, they will be staying with me for the next two months to be trained. I suggest that you request back up for those two months", he states.

"Hmmm I hear that Jinx found out Wally was already dating someone, and she's been wanting to leave Central city", Robin mentions casually, "How about you call her for help"

"That is a glorious idea friend Robin", Starfire exclaims in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah now can we go back to sleep?", I say.

"Call Jinx first ", Robin orders.

"Alright well we gotta go start training", Cyborg states, "see ya later Star, Raven"

"Bye Star, goodbye Raven", Robin adds.

"Later Rae, bye Star", Beast Boy says , an ear-splitting grin appears on his face and he waves.

"Goodbye friends Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg", Star replies.

"Bye", I say.

The screen goes black.

"Ok time to call Jinx", I say. I put in the command to call Jinx in the computer.

"Ummmm… hey girls what's up", she says.

"Are you the occupied Friend Jinx?", Starfire asks.

"No not really what's up?" "We need you to come to jump city to act as the third member of the titans", I say.

"What happened to the guys?", Jinx asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"They're receiving training by the Batman", Starfire responds.

"Holy Shit they're getting trained by Batman", she exclaims, "Wow my respect for then just went up a lot including Beast Boy. Damn if they can survive that then they'll be on a par with some of the older heroes"

"Yeah yeah whatever get here as fast as you can"

"Ok I'll be there in a couple of days since Wally and I don't really talk anymore", she responds, "Jinx out"

"Finally I can get some sleep", I groan.

'Same I'm tired as shit', Rude adds.

'Why were you even awake when you could've been sleeping this whole time?', Logic asks.

'Dunno', Rude replies.

- **3rd** **Person POV** -

"Ok we will start by practicing team building. State your real name and what you did before you became a hero", The Dark knight states, "I will go first".

The tension in the room rises and Alfred walks in to the Bat-cave.

"Would all of you please tell me when you finish your training so that I may show you your rooms", he states in a calm tone. The Batman takes of his cowl and says

"Sure Alfred we won't take too long well not tonight after all its 3:45, and I don't want the boys to die in their first day of training", then Bruce adds, "My name is Bruce Wayne, before I became the Batman was on a log journey to discover who I really was and train my body to its limits"

"Guess I'll go next", Robin quickly adds as he takes of his domino mask, "My name is Richard Grayson, but call me Dick. Before I became Robin I was an acrobat with my family, they were killed by a crime boss, and I was adopted by Bruce Wayne, he revealed who he secretly was and offered me a position as his apprentice. I accepted to avenge my family, but Bruce toaght me to strive for justice not vengeance, and then I became Robin".

"My name is Victor Stone, and before I became Cyborg I was a normal high school student. I was the quarterback. One day I went to visit my parents at work and I witnessed an accident with an experimental inter-galactic portal which killed my mother and severely injured my body, my father took it upon himself to save his son, so he repaired my body with cybernetic enhancements, and afterwards I left to wander the country, that's when I ran into you guys in Jump city"

"My name is Garfield Logan before I became Beast Boy I was staying with an uncle that was trying to kill me, but he was stopped by Mento and Elastic-girl. They later adopted me and I joined the doom patrol", The changeling says.

"Uhh... so were you born green?", Cyborg asks.

 **-Beast Boy's POV-**

"That's private", I reply in a steely tone, I didn't want to seem like an asshole but thinking about those days is basically asking to get nightmares and hallucinations of their deaths. A look of hurt washed over Cyborg's face even Robin winced at the tone of my voice, I instantly felt guilty, but they quickly brushed it off.

"Oh sorry B my bad", He replies softly

"Its fine", I reply, I really needed to get out of the room or someone needs to kill the tension.

"Well that's enough of this you all better get some sleep, and be ready to train your asses off. Dick lead him to the living room, Garfield come here let's have a chat", Bruce orders.

Dick nods and I walk towards Bruce, he hands me bottle of pills... sleeping pills.

"I know that look in your eyes, use them if you need them", he says quickly and start to walk away, but I stop him.

"What look in my eyes", I ask. 'Let's see if The Batman's people reading skills are as good as they say they are'

"The look that you have is one of regret, probably something happened when you were younger and you were powerless to stop it. Said event killed both or one of your parents which would explain why you haven't mentioned them at all in your story. You don't have to tell us how you got your powers yet, but be prepared to. I'll tell you when, I know that its difficult you have to come to terms with your past if you don't it could seriously affect your mind, your personality, and your outlook on life. Normally I wouldn't provide you any assistance, but I recently I was reminded how fragile life truly is and I have been working on letting my feelings out and because Dick cares about you I felt compelled to help, but don't expect this to happen again", he pauses and then adds in a softer tone, "Look kid I sympathize with you in the fact that we couldn't do anything to save our parents, but if you let it do this to you then it'll change you in ways that you won't even begin to believe", he pauses then smiles, "But if you do end up going down that road be sure to buy a lot of things in black you'll feel right at home".

"Thanks for the advice", I say in a lame tone.

"Well here is one last piece of advice that would really help you. Before I became The Batman I took a journey to find myself I suggest you do something similar although you're more than human so you could find new ways to take your body to its limits. That journey stopped me from truly losing myself into the darkness no matter how deep I went, and when I finally stepped out I found myself enjoying my life more, you know if you all would have come to visit a year ago this would have gone so differently its not even funny", Bruce says in a friendly tone, "If you want I'll show you to an abandoned village and you can start your journey there, don't worry its not the same journey I took not because you aren't tough enough for it just because I feel like this one is more your style"

"Thanks... uh Bruce I think that I need time to think, but I might take you up on that offer it sounds like fun", I say in a light tone.

"Sure kid fun that's definitely the word that I would use to describe that kind of journey", He jokes

"Ok goodnight Bruce", I say as I walk away

"You don't know where you're supposed to go do you?", he asks

"No", I reply 'Damn I should've paid attention to where Dick went'

"I'll take you there just follow me", He leads me to an elevator.

'Should've seen that coming'

 **'We really should pay more attention to our surroundings huh?'** , the Beast suggests

'You don't say', I reply

 **'You mean 'I' don't say'** , He replies in a serious tone

'I don't say what? I'm confused?', I reply

 **'Exactly'** , He replies as he starts laughing.

'There is something wrong with us'

 **'Agreed'**

- **1 Month Later** -

"Good training session B", Victor says, "You really kicked ass dude"

"You're only saying that because you're trying to make me feel better because I was the only one that couldn't pass the obstacle course without using my powers, damn how does Dick do it", I complain.

"Its called lots of practice Garfield it took me a long time to master this obstacle course, although if you think that this is hard you are sorely mistaken, Bruce once told me that he ended up doing this course blindfolded as a challenge and that's when he built the next one", Dick says casually.

"There's another one? Please tell me your joking dude, I don't think that I could handle that much stress on my body in one session", I complain once again, **'We seem to be doing that a lot these days huh',** 'I know right?'.

"Come on BB you got this, besides I'm kinda cheating by using this body but its not like I can really do much about that", Vic says, "But it does let me kick as so you don't see me complaining"

Ugh ever since we started this damn obstacle course last week I could never complete it without accidentally turning into any animals when I'm in danger, or failing miserably. Vic is doing great for a guy with his body type, and Dick is basically acing everything that Batman throws at him... I guess those hours that he spent at the gym weren't just for show, I should have really took my training more seriously.

"Ok Garfield your turn again", Bruce says as he finishes the obstacle course.

"Ok", I say as I walk to the start line.

- **Timeskip** -

"Hey Garfield, don't give up", Bruce encourages me.

"I won't", I reply.

"So have you been thinking about my offer?", he asks.

I tense. I honestly have been thinking about his offer a lot, and I'm really want to say yes, but what about the Titans, what about... Raven, will she miss me, will she even care if I'm gone. If I do it I'll come back a man and I'll be a better hero, but if I don't then I'll be missing out on a one in a lifetime experience and offer. Hmm if I don't go then I'll be able to stay with my friends..., but I'll be the weakest Titan. I've always been ok with being the dead-last (Naruto reference), I mean in a team of prodigies and heavy hitters a guy like me should be used to being dead-last. If I do go then I'll gain time to reflect on who I really am, and I'll be able to fully train my animal instincts to their full potential in the wild, but on the other hand I'll miss my friends and I won't be there for them if they need me. If I do go then when I come back then Raven might actually take me seriously and I might have a chance with her. Ugh I hate that she doesn't take me seriously, but I guess I can see why... I guess there is not really a true reason for me not to go, its just me being selfish.

"Actually yes and I accept your offer. When will we go?", I ask.

"We'll leave after we drop off Dick and Victor at titans tower. I will not be picking you up after all you can fly your journey can be as long as you want it can even be a life long journey if that's what it takes to find yourself then so be it, but don't come back until you feel that you are truly ready. Understood?", he asks.

"Yes I understand", I reply.

"Very well tomorrow you will tell us how you turned green and got your powers", He says in a calm but steely tone. 'Great guess this will be the first step of my journey', "Also you will tell them about the journey you will take"

"Understood", I reply.

"Good go to bed Garfield", I walk away 'Ugh I have a lot to think about'

- **3** **rd** **Person POV** -

-5 **hours ago. Titans Tower** -

"There hasn't been that much crime lately huh?", Jinx asks.

 _True to what Jinx said there had not been any crime alerts lately in Jump city, so the young Titans found themselves quite bored, even Raven who was usually found things to do found herself in a state of boredom._

"What are we to do today friends?", Star asks.

"I'm not sure. What do you want to do today Raven?", Jinx asks the young half-demon.

"How should I know. Why ask me?", The sorceress replies.

"Well that's because your he leader so I figured I'd ask you. So what do you want to do Star?"

"I would like to visit the mall of shopping to buy more clothes to do the going out, and I would also like go to the Pizza Corner", The redhead replies.

"Sure I don't see why we can't all go with you, as long as we make a stop at some of the store that Raven wants to go she won' mind. Right Raven?", Jinx teases in a light tone.

"Sure whatever", Raven answers, "As long as I get a new book I'll be fine"

'I wonder if friends Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are having the fun like we are', Starfire thought to herself.

'I bet that the boys are loving getting trained by Batman', Jinx thought.

- **Raven's POV** -

'I wonder if Beast boy is ok?'

'I am sure that he's ok. Its only training', Logic states.

'I wonder if he misses us too?', Curiosity asks.

'I doubt that', I add

'Aw c'mon Rae I bet that he's thinking about us every day and wishes that he could see us', Happy exclaims happily.

'No what you just described is our situation', Knowledge replies.

'Yeah right I bet he's dying to get with all of this. I mean what's not to like if he's a man then he won't be able to resist our womanly charm, right Rae', Brave boasts loudly.

I blush and pull up my hood.

'You're right Knowledge we need to talk about him. Assemble a meeting. I'll be there in a bit'

"Ok we'll go in two hours, first I need to meditate", I open a portal to my room and walk through.

, I walk towards my bookshelf and grab my mirror.

- **Nevermore** -

"Why can't I stop thinking about him", I say to no one in particular

"That's because we're in love with him, but you don't want to admit it", Knowledge answers stoically.

"Why. Why am I in love with him of all people", I ask.

"That's because he has waited for us all of this time, he's always there for us, and he always tries to make us smile have you noticed that everyone else gave up on us, he's the only one who never stopped trying even when we pushed him away, even through all of the physical and verbal abuse he still loves us and he knows that we know, but we do nothing", Wisdom states.

"But what if he no longer likes us by the time that we tell him", Timid sobs.

"Well that is a very likely possibility, after the way that we've treated him I don't possibly see what would make him want to come back to us, even with all of the womanly charm in the world would he still love us after all of that", Knowledge states

"I do want to love him, but what if my powers end up hurting him?", I ask.

"That's probably why Garfield has not actually tried anything, because he know what we would say if he were to ask and he doesn't want to go through that kind of heartbreak", Logic adds.

"Poor BB, we are breaking his heart", Happy start to sob uncontrollably and many of the other emoticons join her in her moment of grief.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy", I sob.

- **The next day. Batcave** -

"Guys I have an announcement to make. After this month of training I'm going to leave the Titans to go on a self-discovery journey", I start.

"WHAT!?", Vic interrupts, "What the hell B, why would you leave us bro we're like family"

"I agree with Victor, what the hell Garfield?", Dick shouts.

"Look guys I understand this isn't easy for me it was a really hard decision to make, and it was my decision I made this choice in this current mental state. I was not forced to do this, but I want no need to go on this journey, if not I feel like I will be a mediocre hero for the rest of my life, if that's even what I decide to do with my life. I really need to find out who I really am, so I am going to take this journey with or without your permission, because I don't need it. With all of that being said I hope that you guys understand why I'm doing this. I will miss you guys a lot and I will miss being in Jump city with the Titans. Now I'm gonna tell you guys somethings about me that you didn't know. I was born a normal boy, but when I was 6 I got a disease called Sakutia this disease is lethal to humans and cannot be cured so my parents Mark and Marie Logan created a serum that would de-evolve me into a green monkey, the only species that can survive the disease, for 24 hours and it worked, but after the 24 hours when I evolved back into a human I was green and had the ability transform into animals, but I was still green. A couple of days later we were on the boat and the river started to flood, normally this wouldn't affect us but that previous night the anchor had not been put down, and by the time I woke up all my parents thought about was saving their son, so my mother told me to turn into a bird and go play in the sky while they did research, of course I didn't know that the river was flooded, so I just left to without second thoughts the only thing I wanted to do was play. By the time I came back I couldn't find them I looked and looked and then finally after 3 hours I found their bodies, in the the shipwreck my mother's body was torn in half, and my father was bleeding out. His last words to me were 'Garfield look away, you're too young too see this... I'm sorry Garfield', I should have gone back to check on them, but that one day I decided that it would be ok if I played for a little long... Well after that I wandered Africa until I was captured by a group of criminals, they kept me in a cage and starved me, they also made me steal things for them. I was with them for a year until I finally escaped, after that I was sent to the U.S. And was forced to live with an uncle, I lived with him for 3 years, he planned to kill me whenever I reached 18 that way he could receive my inheritance, while I stayed with him he also kept me in a cage and would use me as his punching bag, he would rarely feed me, and he would tell me that I was an animal, luckily he was caught and arrested by the Mento of the Doom Patrol, some time later Mento and Rita (Elastic-girl) adopted me and let me joined the Doom Patrol, but Mento would always treat me like a little kid and never trust me with anything so after two years I left. Then I wandered the country for 2 years and that's when I ran into you guys in Jump city", I ramble, "You know most of my life has been me moving from place to place, but I finally found a place that I can call home, but I don't feel worthy of living there so that's why I need this journey"

"Ok Garfield I understand", Dick apologizes softly, he walks over to the kitchen and throws away his food and places the plate in the sink, "Sorry Alfred I lost my appetite"

Vic walks over to the kitchen and does the same, "Yeah me too, sorry Alfred. Yeah I'm with you dude take your journey if it means that much to you then you got my support"

"It's alright Master Dick, Master Victor", he replies.

"Well lets get back to training", Bruce finally speaks

 **-Timeskip Three months later-**

 **-Titans Tower-**

 **-Raven's POV-**

"So the guys are coming back today, do you think that we should do anything for them?", Jinx asks.

"Yes, we will go to the mall of shopping and buy the decorations to prepare a party for the return of our friends", Star says happily.

"Yeah sure and while we're at it why don't we buy lingerie and give them lap dances too", I say sarcastically.

"You know Raven that's not such a bad idea, hmm I wonder if Stone would like me in red", Jinx says to herself, "Starfire you should get pink, and Raven you would look really good in black"

"That was sarcasm", I said loudly

"I know, but I'm still doing it, and I suggest you girls do it too", Jinx argues, "I mean they haven't had the chance to enjoy the sight of a female body in 4 months. Imagine their reaction to seeing us giving them lap dances, besides I still remember when they called us to tell us that Batman was keeping them for more training. I think that Cyborg looked like he was going to die"

"I think that friend Beast Boy was crying in the back of the room", Starfire adds.

I suddenly imagine myself in black lingerie sitting on Beast Boy's lap, I blush furiously and pull up my hood.

"Hahaha you're thinking about giving BB a lap dance aren't you Rae", Jinx teases.

"Hahaha that is truly the hilarious", Star fire adds.

"Oh yeah how about you do it to Robin see what happens", I counter.

She blushes and replies, "Only if you do it with friend Beast Boy"

"Deal", I respond without thinking 'Nice going Rae', Happy chimed in.

"Damn Rae ok let's go to then let's go shopping", Jinx exclaims excitedly.

 **-Batcave-**

 **-Timeskip 5 hours later-**

 **-Beast Boy's POV-**

Today is the day. Today I take the next step in my journey. I've really been looking forward to this I just can't wait. I imagine walking in Titans Tower and giving Starfire a hug and saying goodbye, telling Jinx goodbye and telling her that its good to see her, and telling Raven goodbye then finally leave into the wild. Victor stands next to me with his new and upgraded body, he even has a stealth mode (He can look like a normal human, he doesn't look too different but all of his weapons are upgraded), Dick is on my other side wearing his new costume (Nightwing costume), he also changed his name. Hmm I guess the future is catching up to us. I still look exactly the same, I'm wearing hiking pants and a black shirt, below my civilian clothes I'm wearing my Doom Patrol uniform, I haven't grown an inch so it still fits. I sigh.

"Hey Gar, Dick you guys ready to go back home?", Victor asks, "Gar you ready for your journey, don't worry I won't try to convince you to stay home"

"Thanks man, although I do wish that I could that I could stay a little longer I know that if I do I won't want to leave", I reply, "Although when I come back be ready to play fight fighters with me at the arcade, I really need to beat the damn high score"

"Hahaha dream on kid there is no way you're gonna beat that", Dick says

"He's right you know there is no way you're beating that score", Vic agrees

"Don't worry I'll come back stronger than ever and prove all of you wrong because one day I will be Hokage, Believe it!", I shout.

"You've been watching way too much anime at night", Vic says.

"You really need a life", Dick agrees.

"We should get going", Bruce interrupts, "Garfield needs to arrive at the village before night time"

We board the Batwing and it picks up the T-car, "There better not be a scratch on my Baby Bruce if not I swear"

"You swear on what Cyborg... Your life", The Batman says with an ominous tone.

The rest of the ride to Jump city is completely silent. **'Are you ready for this Garfield?'** , 'Of course but saying goodbye is gonna suck', **'Well better memorize the scenery because we ain't gonna see it in along time'** , I look out and see Titans Tower in the distance, yeah I'm gonna miss this place. I can't wait to be in the wild it'll just be me, mother nature, and the animals.

…

…

…

... oh yeah and the narrator.

" _Wow thanks"_

No problem.

"We're here. Garfield you have 15 minutes to do whatever you want", Bruce says as he docks the Batwing next to the island.

We all run to the Tower and rush in the door.

"Surprise", the girls shouted.

"Oh well isn't this something", Cyborg (Age 20) says

"Wow friend Cyborg you look very good", Star comments.

"Hey Robin", "Its Nightwing now actually", "Well Nightwing you look good, don't you think Starfire", Jinx teases.

"Yes, I think that he looks very good", Star says blushing, 'Aww how cute... damn! Do you smell the pheromones in the air. Woo Dick might get some tonight and so might Vic... damn lucky motherfuckers... no way Raven's excited too wow that's never happened before, maybe she's inviting Aqualad over or something'

"Hey Raven I need to talk to you", I start.

"Sure what do you need Beast Boy", she replies.

"In private", I finish.

"Ok let's go to my room", she says nervously.

"Friend Nightwing I have a present for you", Star says softly in Dick's ear.

"I've got something for you too Stone", Jinx tell Vic and takes his hand to the elevator.

We walk to Raven's room, I quickly look into my room and notice that its a mess, 'I am going to clean that when I get back'

"Ok what would you like to talk about Beast Boy?", she asks.

"Raven...", I pause and I sigh, "I am leaving the Titans... its not permanent, but I'll be gone for an unknown period of time...

…

…

... Anyway I'm gonna go talk to Star I need to say goodbye", I slowly walk out the room, 'Well that went well', she didn't even seem to care classic Raven'.

 **-Raven's POV-**

"Raven I need to talk to you", Beast Boy says,

"Sure what do you need Beast Boy", I reply.

"In private", he adds.

'Oh Azar Beast Boy is going to confess', I think.

'Yes finally, then we can finally kiss him, and tell him that we love him', Happy yells out.

'Yeah and then we can give him a lap dance and see if he can keep his hands off us', Lust says softly.

'But what if he doesn't like the way our body looks', Timid says.

'Oh come on you have to be joking he practically drooled when he watched us train',Brave yells with pride.

'Finally after today Garfield will finally be ours', Love giggles.

We walk in to my room and I sit on the bed, he sits next to me and looks me in the eyes.

"Raven...", he pauses and I sighs, 'He's gonna say it', "I am leaving the Titans... its not permanent, but I'll be gone for an unknown period of time...

…

…

... Anyway I'm gonna go talk to Star I need to say goodbye", he slowly walks out the room,

'… … He's leaving the Titans...', I think completely puzzled.

'He's gone', Love says without any emotion.

'He left us', Brave adds, Lust, Happy, Timid, and Love begin to sob uncontrollably, Brave joins them, and I let myself fall onto my bed and I cry myself to sleep.

 **-Beast Boy's POV-**

I knock on Starfire's door, "Starfire may I come in".

"Of course friend Beast Boy", She opens the door and adds, "What would you like to talk about?"

"Star I'm leaving the Titans temporarily, I'm going to go on a journey of self-discovery", I explain.

She starts to sob and then she starts to bawl, but she slowly calms down, and asks, "When are you returning?".

"You know I'm not too sure myself", I laugh.

"Why are you laughing friend Beast Boy this is not funny", she cries.

"I'm sorry Star, but I'm out of time", I hug her and leave the room.

'Damn I still need to give Dick my stuff', I don't have enough time'.

I run past the garage and see Jinx making out with Vic in his 'stealth mode', 'Well she seems preoccupied, better get to Dick's room and fast ', I turn into a cheetah and haul ass to Dick's room

"Hey Night I'm here to give you my Titan equipment", I say quickly.

"You sure that you don't want to keep the communicator?", He asks.

"Yeah I'm sure, here take this shit I gotta run I'm almost late", I run out of the room as a cheetah and jump out the window turn into a peregrine falcon, I fly to the Batwing and enter it.

"You had exactly 20 seconds before I left and threw all of your things over the ocean", Batman states.

 **-Timeskip-**

"We're here take only what you need", he says, I grab a canteen filled with water, five granola bars, two emergency rations, a small piece of flint, and a gold necklace with a raven on it.

"I'm ready", I jump out the Batwing and land in the middle of an abandoned village, I head north into the mountains.

 **-Timeskip 1 month-**

Its been a month since I begun my journey, today is April 3rd my birthday (Random date). I turn 17 today, I only have one emergency ration left, it seems that maintaining a vegetarian diet will be difficult, but I'm sure that I can manage it. My day mostly consist of me training in my animal forms and trying to stay in them for a longer amount of time.

 **-Timeskip 10 months-**

I lost track of time, I lost my piece of flint and my canteen long ago the only thing that remains of my original stuff, is my necklace. I gave up being a vegetarian long ago, I find myself staying in animal form for very extended periods of time, some time ago I stayed as a fox for almost a whole month. I found a pool of water yesterday and I showered for the first time in months. I also found out that I can now transform parts of my body into animal parts, I don't have to change my whole body anymore. Today I found a fox, I'm naming him Zorro which is Spanish for fox.

 **-Timeskip 4 months-**

Zorro has been helping me hunt recently he has grown and every time that he hunts with me I can't help but feel proud. I ran into another human in the jungle, he told me that its June. Well happy late birthday to me, it had been 2 months since April, guess I'm 18 now. I found another pool of water today and I took a bath, I also washed Zorro and we played for hours in the water. When I looked at myself in my reflection I barely recognized myself, I have grown a lot taller, my hair is down to my lower back, 'I need to cut it' I wondered aloud for the first time in weeks I had spoken to myself, the rest of the day I went in search for a piece of flint, when I finally wound it I sharpened it and then cut off half of my hair. Today I got am a fox, tomorrow I will also be a fox, and the day after that I will be a fox, I feel myself start to lose my humanity.

 **-Timeskip 6 months-**

Zorro died a couple of days ago... he walked into a poacher's trap and it ripped his leg off, I had to kill him myself. I cried for hours until I finally snapped for the first time in years I transformed into the Beast and completely lost control, I awoke in a house an actual house with people, they nursed me to health, and I thanked them and I left. There was a young girl there, she was around 16, her name was Abigail, she told me how they had found me in the middle of the jungle bleeding from my back, and how my arms had deep cuts on them.

 **-Timeskip 2 months-**

Today I went back to the village and found the dead body of Abigail, and her parents. The rest of the villagers were half-burned or completely ashes. I gave all of them a proper burial, I need to get as far away from here as possible. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore, I turned into a jaguar and hunted the forest for a deer, when I found it I ate it raw like an animal.

 **-Timeskip 10 months-**

Some time ago I found peace within myself, despite all that I had lost in this journey I had gained so much more. I had been meditating for 8 months now and I had enough concentration and focus that I willed myself to not eat or drink for 20 days, I just sat and contemplated life, I analyzed my life and the actions of all those around me and how they were helping me in that moment to help me will myself not to move a single muscle for 20 days. Those 20 days were over last week and I have realized that I am almost ready to return, now I need to physically train my body to its new limits. I walked into the nearest town and found that it had been 2 years and 9 months since I had left the Titans.

 **-Timeskip 4 months-**

Tomorrow is my birthday again, I turn 20. I am ready, I turn into a peregrine falcon and fly to town.

"Yes hello I would like to know where the nearest airport is", I say to the store clerk.

"Uhh... of course sir. Are you by any chance Beast Boy the hero?", the old man asks politely.

"Yeah I used to go by Beast Boy, but now I go by... Changeling. The Changeling", I say, 'Damn! I just made that up but it sounds really cool', **'I agree'** , 'How was your journey', **'It was very enlightening and peaceful'** , 'Well that's great'.

"Oh ok nice to meet you Mr. Changeling. The nearest airport is down south about 500 miles south", he replies, 'Hmm 500, the Peregrine falcon is the fastest bird on the planet, so if I travel at max speed I should be there in a little over an hour (Peregrine falcon max speed: 240 mph, Garfield's top speed in that form: 400 mph). 'Hmm I'm 8000 miles from Jump city at top speed I would get there in approximately 21 hours, its 2:30 pm so I would get to jump city at around 11:30 am, but knowing me I'll get there around 1:00 pm... Fuck it I need the exercise'

 **-Timeskip 22 hours later-**

'Mistakes were made", I say to myself..., 'Wait I just said that aloud... Finally FUCK YEAH!', I look over Jump city and see the Titans eating pizza at Pizza Corner, 'I got an idea'.

I go to the nearest store and use their pay-phone.

"Hello this is Pizza Corner what would you like to order?", a woman asks politely

"Umm... hi yeah I would like a Starfire special, a medium pepperoni and bacon pizza, two triple meat extra large pizzas, and a small pepperoni pizza, delivered to the beach near Titan's Tower".

"Ok that'll be $35.25, ok?"

"Yeah I'll be here", 'Ok next thing', I walk to the counter and ask, "Can I have some flowers from the back. I need three bouquets, one of them has to have orange chrysanthemums, daylilys, and ranunculus (For Starfire orange flowers represent happiness and joy), the next filled with yellow tulips, roses and marigolds (For Jinx yellow flowers represent trust and friendship), and the last lavender and lilacs, oh and can the lilacs be violet and lilac (For Raven the lavenders represent grace, calmness, and serenity. The lilacs: the violet ones represent spirituality, and the lilac (Yes the flower name is also a color) are meant to be given to your first true love(oh yeah I have a book about flowers just in case))".

"Of course sir come back in 15 minutes", she says, 'Perfect!'

I fly to a corner store and buy a pack of beer, 'Its so nice that they forgot to ask for my Id', I then fly to the tower and head to the closet, I pull out all of the decorations for a party. I set up the decorations and head back to the flower shop.

"Here are your flowers", she hands me the flowers, "That'll be $128.50 (Yes flowers are fucking expensive)"

I hand her the money and quickly head to the beach.

"Yo dude did you order the pizza?", the pizza guy asks.

"Yeah dude sorry I'm late", I answer.

"Its cool bro, that'll be $35.25 dude"

"Here you go", I hand him the money and take the pizza boxes, 'Shit I need space'.

I put the pizza into a big bag and put the flowers into a smaller bag, I turn into a peregrine falcon and grab the bag of flowers and pizza and fly to the tower. 'Perfect they aren't here yet'. I fly open a window and fly off to look over the city. There are some new buildings that I don't recognize, then I spot the Titans fighting against Mumbo and Mad Mod, but they were handling themselves so I just watched the battle play out, the Titans mostly looked the same, Starfire has a longer skirt, a necklace, and a belt much like Raven's, Jinx also had a belt like Raven's, and Raven looked exactly the same, but she had different boots, of course their bodies had changed, but I couldn't really see from up here. After about 30 minutes later the titans finally started to head back to the tower.

 **-3rd Person POV-**

The Changeling sat on the sofa and turned on the new looking xbox, he loaded up Forza Horizon 3 and played a couple of races while he waited for the other Titans to arrive from a hard day of work. Luckily he had had enough foresight to get them their favorite type of pizza. The elevator dings and all the Titans notice that the TV in the living room is on, but nobody seems to be there.

The silence was broken by a deep voice that seemed to come out of nowhere, "You know in my travels I learned that I should never let my guard down no matter what", the Titans got into battle positions.

"Titans go!", Nightwing (Age 22) yells.

"I can't see him in infrared", Cyborg (Age 23) informs his leader.

"I can't sense him", Jinx (Age 22) says.

"I can't sense him either, I can't even sense any emotions coming from anybody else but us", Raven (Age 21) adds.

"It seems that the sorceress is correct all of you are just hallucinating, it seems that with the disappearance of your other team member Beast Boy, all of you ran out of your collective sanity, all of you don't even notice the smell of that perfectly good pizza that is just sitting in the kitchen, you also don't seem to care that one of your showers is currently being used", "It seems that he is correct", Starfire (Age 22) confirms.

"Of course its true. I have no reason to lie to all of you", The voice says, then adds in an impatient tone, "So what are you waiting for aren't any of you going to go check it out".

"Titans go!", Nightwing says.

Raven leads while she is followed by Starfire then Nightwing, and then Jinx and Cyborg. Raven enters the code for the door and it opens. A lot of steam is let out of the door and Raven walks in cautiously she stops when she sees the naked figure of her ex-teammate...

"Geez Rae didn't anybody ever teach you to knock", The Changeling says as he puts a towel to cover himself. Raven blushes a deep shade of red and then faints, the Changeling ties the towel around his waist and looks at the pale sorceress "Hmm that's weird what's up with her", he looks at his teammates and notices that both Starfire and Jinx have also fainted, but Cyborg and Nightwing are just staring in shock, "Wow you guys have really lost your manners in these four years I've been gone... Its rude to stare assholes", he says in a rude tone, they don't move an inch, "Do you guys really want to watch me change I mean I just shaved like almost every part of my body because you wouldn't believe the amount of hair that I just got rid of... Ok this is getting old. I'm gonna close the door now", the changeling closes the door and lets the towel hit the floor. At that precise moment Raven wakes up and sees Garfield Mark Logan in all of his glory, she then proceeds to blush a new shade of red and faint once again.

 **-Garfield's POV-**

I change into my a black shirt, black basketball shorts, and put on my sandals, I pick up Raven bridal style and open the door and see that Victor and Dick are no longer there.

"Hey Cy, Night where you guys at!", I shout.

"We're playing the xbox come join us", Cyborg shouts, "Damn thanks for the pizza B"

"I go by The Changeling now", I yell back, "But my name is still Garfield"

I walk to the couch and see Dick and Vic racing each other, the girls are still knocked out and are on the couch. I walk over to the the couch and lay Raven down.

"So how was your journey Gar?", Dick questions.

"It was very enlightening and peaceful at times and then depressing and at some other times I felt like my life was just a big waste of time, Oh by the way I can do some new things now", I turn into a fox the size of a full grown wolf, "I can change the size of the animals I turn into, oh yeah and I can talk in animal form too"

"That is really cool! Booyah!", Cyborg exclaims, "Should we wake the girls"

"Don't worry I prepared for this scenario" I say calmly, "I brought smelling salts"

I waft the smell to Ravens nose and she slowly comes to, I walk towards Starfire and Jinx and do the same.

"FRIEND BEAST BOY!", Starfire yells completely bringing Raven and Jinx to their senses.

Then Raven rushes in and punches me in the face, "I deserved that", she does it again harder, "That too", she lifts her leg to kick my balls but I grab her leg, "N-n-n-n-no not the nethers"

"Classic Beast Boy", Jinx laughs

"Its The Changeling"I correct in an annoyed tone.

"I hope that you enjoy the pizza because I definitely will", I add as I grab a slice of pizza and eat it.

Everyone freezes when, "Garfield... Your pizza...", Cyborg says dumbfounded.

"What does it have a bug on it", I say as I toss the pizza in the air, then I catch it and examine it, 'There is nothing wrong with the pizza', "I don't see anything wrong... What's wrong guys"

Raven launches herself at me and puts me in a head lock, Starfire grabs my legs and pins them to the ground.

"Ok kinky", I comment, "I would love to do this with you girls but I think that right here in front of everyone is a little too ballsy even for me"

Raven blushes and lets me go, but Starfire chops at my neck and knocks me out.

 **-Nightwing's POV-**

"Ok this is definitely not our Beast Boy", Jinx says.

"That seemed like him though", Cyborg argues.

"You are correct friend Cyborg, but friend Beast Boy would never eat meat, unless he was forced to. He would never eat it casually", Starfire argues.

"Raven what we're his emotions showing when we subdued him... did he show any indication that he had been caught in an act?", I ask.

"No throughout the whole time I could not sense any emotions coming of him. Even when he showed moments of surprise and shock, I couldn't sense anything from him", she replies.

"I was afraid of the", I comment, then add, "Cyborg scan for any metallic items. Check if he's a robot"

"No he isn't a robot or android, although he does have something in his pocket", he reports.

"Raven", I order.

"I'm already on it", a small gold necklace surrounded by black energy float out of 'The Changeling's' pocket. The necklace floats up and float in a place where it can be seen by everyone. Its a simple gold necklace with a bird attached to it... a raven, 'This is Garfield... and we're invading his privacy'. I look at Raven and notice a small blush across her cheeks, everyone else has a dumbfounded look on their face. Garfield opens his eyes, but he's clearly different the childish gleam in his eyes is gone, and his eyes are similar to an old war veteran.

He grabs the necklace and the magic around it falters, he glares at all of us, and says, "Don't touch my things", he grabs a box of pizza he opens it takes a slice and bites it. He walks away in the direction of his old room, "I was gonna explain how I'm no longer a vegetarian, but I don't think I need to anymore. If you need me then I'll be in my room".

 **-3rd Person POV-**

"What happened to him?", Jinx asks.

"I don't know, but we all have to apologize", Nightwing.

"By the way Raven you got out of it last time, but you still have to give him his lap dance", Jinx says.

Nightwing and Cyborg walk into the kitchen and Nightwing serves himself some orange juice, Cyborg grabs a slice of Pizza and they both sit down to eat in silence (By the way none of the Titans are dating yet, yes Starfire gave Robin a lap dance, but didn't know what it meant and only thought that it would make him happy. Cyborg and Jinx are the only ones that are in a sort of relationship, they just tease each other a lot). Raven walks to her room to meditate, and Starfire stays with Jinx in the couch.

 _The young Titans did not know whether the Changeling wanted space or if they should just go apologize. Nightwing wanted to apologize but figured that he should let his teammate be alone for a bit._

The Changeling walked into the living room and said, "Ok I overreacted, but please don't touch my things. I guess I've become a bit possessive", he walks into the kitchen opens the fridge and grabs a pack of beer, "This is all mine. Don't touch", he jokes.

"Since when do you drink?", Raven asks bewildered.

"Since I found out that Abigail and her village were burned alive. I fell into a depression, when I searched the remains of her house I found a cooler full of beer and went ham", he sighs and walks back to his room.

* * *

(A/N)

So what did you think, was it great? Did it suck? Do you think that I should hit myself with the dildo? As you can obviously tell Garfield is the main character in this story. Now that he's learned more about life he enjoys more things and does certain things that he shouldn't. His character will take a bit of a dark turn, don't worry he won't become emo, but he will become depressing, monotone, and stoic, a lot like Raven, but he unlike her openly tries to make people feel bad just like him for fun, so for the people who know me, basically how I was in high school. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll talk to you fuckers in the next one.

Bye ^-^


	4. Chapter 4: Return to normalcy

(A/N) Yo what's up everyone ChaoticFoxx here, and I'm back with another chapter of TT: TFS... I know its been ages but I got a job and stuff happened so here is the next chapter, please leave a review to tell me if I'm doing a good job, or just leave one to say hi, I won't mind. Follow this story to know when the next chapter is out, PM me if you want to become a BetaReader, thank you and with all of that being said to the story

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, BUT I DO OWN A LOVELY PINK DRESS, WHICH I PUT ON AND USE TO LOOK FABULOUS!**

Teen Titans: The Forgotten Story- Chapter four: Return to normalcy

 **-Changeling's POV-**

'I have a lot of work', I look around the room, 'I guess no one bothered to clean it while I was gone, figures. Who would want to come in here, it smells so bad'. I grab a big trash bag and start filling it with boxes of pizza... and old dirty crusty socks, 'Hahaha, those were the days'.

 **'Garfield that is disgusting'**

'Oh shut up, everyone does it'. I continue cleaning for 20 minutes, then there is a knock on the door. "Who is it?", I ask loudly.

"Its me", Raven replies in her deadpan tone.

"Oh hey Raven, what's up? What do you want to talk about? Oh by the way did you like my bod, it took me a lot of training to get it like this", I joke.

She pulls up her hood and I notice a small blush across her features, "NO that's not why I'm here", she takes a breath, "I was just wondering if you'd like some help?".

"Oh yeah, sure here just throw these bags of trash away, also stay away from the dirty clothes in that corner", I say bluntly

"What, are you afraid of me looking through your dirty laundry", she opens a portal and throws the bags in, the she walks towards the socks and picks one up, she looks at it and then puts it near her nose and sniffs it, she blushes a very deep shade of red and drops the sock.

"Well I tried", I say to the sky, I laugh for a bit and continue working, Raven glares at me, "What? Oh come on it was funny", I laugh again

She walks towards the pile of trash and other shit and slips and falls in, "HAHAHAHAHA! Nice job Raven, it seems that you've gotten clumsy over the years. Hahahahaha, here take my hand", I offer her my hand and she reaches for it but I pull it back, "Too slow", I laugh again.

"You're an asshole", she says as she walks out of the of the room

"Love you too Raven", I sigh and I continue to work

 **'Why?'**

'Because Beastboy was in love with Raven, and Beastboy tried to be nice and friendly towards her, but all she showed did was be rude and show hostility, so I feel like I've earned some payback, after all that's the rule isn't it an eye for an eye'

 **'I see, it seems that your journey did not show you compassion... killing your feelings for someone is not the same as not having feelings for them'**

'Well sorry if I don't show compassion, but did anyone else show me compassion. No they didn't they just left me to rot (He's referring to how nobody helped him while he wandered the country as a hobo), and I can do whatever the fuck I want with my feelings'

"Ahh, that looks so much better, but it still smells like ass. Fuck, I need to buy some air fresheners, or move out of this room", I say to no one in particular.

"Hey Changeling I got you a gift", Nightwing hands me a big bag of scented candles and air fresheners.

"Thanks Night", I light 10 candles and place them, "I really needed this"

I continue cleaning my room and Starfire walks into the room, "Oh hey Starfire what's", she slaps me and I feel my jaw crack, "Ok that's what's up", she leaves the room without saying a word, 'Ok I guess I deserved that'

 **'Yes you did', The Beast laughs heartily.**

'Well you don't have to be a jerk, besides I had to live through years of physical and verbal abuse. I mean seriously I know that I was a clown, but that was really fucked up, nobody seemed to care that she would send me to other dimensions and or throw me out of the window and disable my powers, what's worse is that the other Titans laughed at me. How can they not expect me to be mad at her, she ridiculed me in front of them and put me in the hospital multiple times. I mean I know that I liked her but no matter how much I liked her to be put through that much just isn't worth it. I know that you still like her, but I don't not anymore if she would have rejected me then that's fine but to do that, is just plain fucked up'

 **'I guess that nobody ever thought that you were really hurt since you would continue to do the same thing the next day, or when you got out of a hospital'**

'You do have a point, I guess that is understandable for the first couple of times, but 3 years. That excuse is not that good, besides Raven never apologized for doing any of that. For that matter she never showed any remorse of doing any of that to me'

 **'I guess that you do have a point, but you should not let your past change who you are'**

'This is who I am, I am Garfield Mark Logan, I am the Changeling. This is what they made me become, this is what my journey did to me, and this is who I am now', I sigh, I change into a fox and lay on my bed, 'But I guess I should apologize to Raven, because unlike her I actually care about my friends'

I open blow out the candles and open the window, I jump out of the window and turn into a peregrine falcon, 'Gotta go buy some shit, so kill two birds with one stone. Hahaha irony'

 **-Raven's POV-**

 **-Nevermore-**

Timid is in a corner of the meeting room crying, Love has puffy eyes and a sad look on her face, and everyone else is sitting in their seats, "Ok, so we're all wondering what the hell just happened in there, right", Rude says abruptly

"Of course we are, Garfield has never treated us in that way, he is usually very polite, or he would just try to make us laugh", Reason states in a hurt tone

"It seams that Garfield wanted to hurt us on purpose", Logic adds.

"Oh yeah what makes you think that", Rude replies sarcastically.

"Well, for one thing he was very rude to us which he has never been before, since the moment that we entered his room he showed signs of being uncomfortable and he did not radiate nervousness when we were in his presence like he used to, instead he showed signs of malice and a malintent", Logic replies, with every word that she said everyone in the room seemed to get more upset, Happy cried and most of the emoticons followed soon after.

"It seems that not telling Garfield about our feelings has backfired", Reason states.

"No shit Sherlock", Rude says.

"Calm down everyone, we made a mistake now we have to focus on fixing it", Kindness says softly.

"We know, but how? What if Gar doesn't look at us like he used to? What if he doesn't love us anymore?", Lust yells completely distraught.

"I can't help but agree with Lust", Love says with a sniffle.

"What do you think Rae? You've been silent this whole time", Happy asks.

"I... I d-d-don't know what to think... I want to believe that he was just being rude as a twisted joke, but he would never do something like that, specially not to me... he cares about me if not romantically then as a friend, but a part of me knows better. This is all my fault if I hadn't been so mean to him... then maybe...", I let myself fall on the floor and begin to sob, 'I'm sorry Garfield'. I stand up and slowly walk to the portal and exit Nevermore, I look around my room, feathers are everywhere and the cup that I had left on my dresser was in pieces, I lay down on my bed and sob quietly.

 **-3rd Person POV-**

 **-Timeskip 30 minutes later-**

'Ok, here I go', I knock softly on the door, "Hey, Raven? You ok? Ummm... I just wanted to apologize for being a dick earlier"

"Go away Beastboy", She replies.

'Its Changeling woman', the changeling thought to himself,"Raven I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been a jerk like that, I was just upset that you guys invaded my privacy. Please Raven, I got you a gift", She walks to the door slowly, and opens it. A small green fox is waiting by a little note and some chocolates.

"Thanks Gar", she says softly

"No problem Raven", Garfield replies.

The young sorceress yelps in surprise and drops the green fox, "What the hell Beastboy!".

The changeling turns back into himself and says, "Ow, Raven that hurts you know... Its Changeling now, woman".

A small smile spreads across the green man's face, "Ok Raven, Imma go to my room now, later", Garfield walks away.

"Wait Changeling", Raven calls out, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have told Starfire about what you did, I'm sorry that she slapped you... But I guess you were being a jerk".

"Yeah, I know... you didn't deserve that, but damn! Couldn't you have hit me yourself, because she hits really fucking hard", he complains.

"You deserved that, you jerk", She says in a light but still monotone tone.

'You deserve worse woman', a small amount of anger flowed off of the changeling, **'Silence you fool did you forget that she's an empath'**

'He's mad at us, why is he mad at us?', Happy asks

'I don't know', Raven replies.

"Ok Raven Imma go to bed I'm really tired, see ya", Garfield says as he walks away.

"Ok, goodbye Beast B... I mean Changeling", she says in barely a whisper.

 **-Raven's POV-**

I walk to my dresser, grab the mirror and enter Nevermore, I call a meeting and sit on my chair and wait for my emoticons to appear, after they arrive I shout in frustration and ask, "Why is he mad at us?"

Logic is the first to respond, "It would seem that Garfield truly did not appreciate something we did, because that anger was very strong...", she pauses and then continues, "Whatever it is we did to him it really hurt him", everyone noticed the distressed tone in her voice but no one said a thing.

After 5 minutes of silence, "Do you think that he hates us because of how we treated him", Timid says, she spoke in a barely detectable voice, but to everyone in the area it sounded as if she had yelled.

Wisdom finally broke the silence, "It would be wise not to assume things, but I think that in this case that seams like the most likely scenario... I think that Garfield has moved on, and even if that is what we originally wanted...", she pauses and a tear flows down her face, "I never thought that it would hurt this much or that he would do it like this"

"Are you sure?", I ask.

"Raven, it would seem that Garfield no longer views us as a candidate to be his mate", Logic states, "He will move on and that means that he will probably begin to look for other women to be in his life, we must not allow this to make us feel sad or depressed. Now Garfield will be happy, he will have someone to love who can return his love without hurting him. This is what we all wanted... for him to be happy"

"Why can't he be happy with me", I whisper, tears begin to fall to the ground and I sob, the other emoticons began to sob with me, except for Logic, and Reason... they moved towards my seat .

"Raven, you have to remember that we did treat him badly for years... most men would have given up in the first month, but Garfield did not. He continued to try to make us smile and over the years our treatment towards him worsened, we hurt him...", Reason says softly.

Logic looks at me, tears are flowing down her face, but she does nothing... she sighs and kneels down, "Raven I know that it hurts, but this is the way it has to be"

Reason sighs and continues, "We hurt him a lot... even if the reason was so that he would not be hurt, we ended up doing just that. We did horrible things to him Raven, you have to understand if he no longer loves us... we really hurt him, we disabled his powers and threw him off the tower... what's worse it that we openly ridiculed him afterwards... we sent him to hostile dimensions multiple times and sometimes we even disabled his power, every time he was nearly beaten to death... but we never stopped... we did this to him for years and he still tried to be with us", she sighs.

"Was it really that bad?", I ask softly.

"Raven... I'm sorry but after all that we did to Garfield we do not even deserve to be his friend", Reason walks away and sits back in her seat, she lays her head on the table and cries softly. I start to sob louder, I start to shout out in frustration and anger.

"Raven, you have to calm down... we still do not have our powers fully under control, we could hurt someone in the tower", Wisdom says.

"Just go to bed... maybe we can clear our head after some sleep", Wisdom adds.

"Ok... I'll do that", I walk back to the portal and exit Nevermore, I walk towards my bed and lay down slowly, 'Just need some sleep then I'll meditate'

 **-Changeling's POV-**

"Hey Dick, I need to call Bruce", I whisper.

"Got it, go to your room and I'll let him know that you want an audience with him", he replies in a hushed tone.

I walk back to my room and wait, then a small screen appears on the window, "What do you need Garfield"

"Nice to see you too Bruce, I need you to pull some favors for me", I inform him with a serious voice.

"What type of favor?", he asks.

"The type that helps me deal with a magical problem", I reply cryptically.

"Very well, tell me more so that I may be of assistance", he smirks and then sighs, "Good to see you to Garfield"

"I need to get something to get as a gift for Raven, I thought that maybe you could get a magic charm made for her. I need it to cancel her powers, but I want her to be able to turn the charm on and off... also if its not too much to ask, could the charm be in a necklace like this one", I send him a picture.

"Last I heard you had given up on her, why are you getting this for her?", he asks.

"Wait how did you... never mind you're Batman. Its not like that, Its her birthday soon and I thought it would make a good birthday present. I don't like her anymore Bruce, you know that", I say somberly

"Love kid, that was love not a simple crush. A crush wouldn't have tried what you tried to do, it wouldn't have lasted as long as you did", he replies seriously.

"Bruce, are you ready to go", a feminine voice asks.

"Well it seems that I have to go, I will call you when its done. You can come pick it up yourself", he smiles slightly and the screen goes black. I lay down in my bed and close my eyes for a couple of minutes, then I stand up, rub my eyes and walk to the living room. Nightwing is sitting down on the couch reading the newspaper, "Seriously Night, reading the paper this late at night... couldn't you just wait until the morning for tomorrows paper"

"Uhh.. Its 5:30 am Changeling", Nightwing informs me.

"Oh... I see", I say lamely, "So who's awake right now"

"Only us", He replies, "Raven should be waking soon"

"Well that's something", I walk to the kitchen and grab a carton of milk, "Hey you know that this shit is expired"

"Uhh... now I do", He answers, "I'll go to the store later"

"So how are things going with Star?", I ask

"Hmm... same as always", he sighs, "I guess... that I just never ask her out"

"Why?", I ask

"Honestly I'm not sure... at one point I was going to, but she went on a date with some other guy and I felt really discouraged", he sighs, "I just don't know how to go about talking to her... every time that I try to either something interrupts us or I can't get the words out"

"Dude, those just sound like excuses to me. I'm gonna be honest with you should have asked her to be your girlfriend long ago... I bet that if you were to ask Star right now, like right as soon as she walks into the living room. I promise you that she will blush and say yes, look Night she really likes you, but if you aren't gonna do shit about it then you're just fucking yourself over. Eventually she'll learn to live without you, so I wouldn't wait for too long. I guess going on that journey really did teach me to appreciate some things"

"Ok three things: thanks, you cuss a lot and why don't you take your own advice and get together with Raven", he replies with a smirk.

"Dude, some years ago I would've agreed with you, but the difference is that I no longer love Raven, I used to but not anymore, anyway Raven doesn't like me. Raven wants to be alone, for whatever reason Raven just doesn't want to be in a relationship with anyone, besides she rejected me countless times. She abused me physically and verbally... Anyway my situation is completely different from yours, Star likes you, you like her. Star wants to be in a relationship, you want to be in a relationship with her. Star can show her feelings without hurting anyone, you can also show feelings. See completely different, now you will ask Star to go on a date with you today, or Cyborg and I will prank you so hard that it'll make last time look like child's play... you got it"

He gulps loudly and then relaxes, "Ok Garfield... but you gotta help Cy get together with Jinx, its painful to watch them flirt all the time"

"Deal", I reply, 'This'll be fun'

 **-Raven's POV-**

'Honestly, I don't feel any better', I walk to the restroom and brush my teeth, 'Maybe breakfast might help'. I open a portal to the kitchen and I walk through it.

"So how are things going with Star?", a voice asks, I look to the living room and see Changeling talking with Nightwing.

"Honestly I'm not sure... at one point I was going to, but she went on a date with some other guy and I felt really discouraged", Nightwing sighs, "I just don't know how to go about talking to her... every time that I try to either something interrupts us or I can't get the words out"

'I shouldn't be listening to this', I say to myself.

'Fuck it, who cares. Maybe we can help Star get with him already', Rude says.

"Dude, those just sound like excuses to me. I'm gonna be honest with you should have asked her to be your girlfriend long ago... I bet that if you were to ask Star right now, like right as soon as she walks into the living room. I promise you that she will blush and say yes, look Night she really likes you, but if you aren't gonna do shit about it then you're just fucking yourself over. Eventually she'll learn to live without you, so I wouldn't wait for too long. I guess going on that journey really did teach me to appreciate some things", Changeling says with a smirk

'He's right that's exactly what Star would do', I feel a small smile tug at my lips.

"Ok three things: thanks, you cuss a lot and why don't you take your own advice and get together with Raven", Nightwing replies with a smirk.

I feel a small blush spread across my cheeks, but then Garfield laughs a very bitter laugh and replies, "Dude, some years ago I would've agreed with you, but the difference is that I no longer love Raven, I used to but not anymore, anyway Raven doesn't like me. Raven wants to be alone, for whatever reason Raven just doesn't want to be in a relationship with anyone, besides she rejected me countless times. She abused me physically and verbally... Anyway my situation is completely different from yours, Star likes you, you like her. Star wants to be in a relationship, you want to be in a relationship with her. Star can show her feelings without hurting anyone, you can also show feelings. See completely different, now you will ask Star to go on a date with you today, or Cyborg and I will prank you so hard that it'll make last time look like child's play... you got it"

I feel my hear break, 'I'm sorry Gar'

He gulps loudly and then relaxes, "Ok Garfield... but you gotta help Cy get together with Jinx, its painful to watch them flirt all the time"

"Deal", he replies.

I open a portal to my room and re-enter the room as if I had never been there, "Good morning Raven"

"Morning Nightwing", I reply, "Good morning Changeling"

"Oh hey Raven, good morning", he replies with a monotone voice, 'He's not gonna call us Rae anymore... is he"

'It appears that would be the case', Reason states.

'But he loves calling us Rae', Happy says somberly.

'I guess since he thinks that we don't like it, he's not going to do it anymore', Love says with a small smile.

'Who are you kidding woman, Rae was an endearing name. He doesn't love us anymore, so he won't call us that anymore', Rude says in a sad voice.

"ARE YOU READY FOR... WAFFLES!", Cyborg yells as he enters the room.

"Oh yeah! Waffles for days", Jinx says excitedly as she enters behind him.

Garfield walks up to Cyborg and then he turns into a massive bear and hugs him, "Hahaha bear hug... get it?", then he grabs Cyborg's arm and pulls him towards Jinx, he does the same to Jinx. Then he pushes them together while saying, "Now kiss"

Nightwing bursts into laughter, and Starfire walks into the room to see Cyborg kissing Jinx, she squeals loudly and walks next to Nightwing, "Do they not make the cute couple friend Nightwing", when she said the word friend her face fell slightly, but she forced a big smile on her face before it became obvious, unfortunately everyone except Cyborg and Jinx noticed, mostly because they were still kissing, even if Changeling was back in the kitchen drinking some orange juice.

After a couple of minutes, Cyborg shouts, "Changeling what the hell man?"

"Sorry dude, but Night told me that you and Jinx's flirting was painful so I thought that I'd give you guys a push, ya know", He says in the same stoic voice, "Besides you seemed to really enjoy it... but if you want to correct me then go ahead, after all Jinx can hear everything that we're saying".

Cyborg gulps loudly and then replies, "Shut up Garfield", he realizes his mistake, but its too late.

Jinx bursts into laughter, "Garfield?! Your name is Garfield", she laughs for a while and Changeling facepalms.

"God damn it Cy. You don't see me telling them your real name", He says.

"Sorry man, I guess it just slipped out", He replies sheepishly, "Besides we all trust each other, right?"

"Sure... Victor", He replies with a smirk.

"Well, that wasn't so bad", He says.

"Don't you even think about it Changeling", Nightwing says in a serious voice, but Gar had already disappeared out of sight.

"Don't do what Night? Reveal your real name... I wouldn't do that", Gar's voice seems to come out of thin air, "But I never said anything about revealing your secret identity"

Suddenly Nightwing's mask disappears, "God damn it Garfield", he says angrily as he tries to cover his face, but Cyborg grabs his arm.

"Nuh uh", He says in a teasing tone, "Gotta give Star some service once in a while".

Unfortunately for Cyborg, the domino mask that Nightwing wore apparently made his glares look a lot less intense, so when he glared at him he froze and immediately let go of his arm, "Garfield where the fuck is my mask", he says furiously.

Garfield appears on top of the counter in the kitchen eating some popcorn, "Oh you mean this", He pulls out Nightwing's mask and tosses it at him.

Nightwing quickly puts it on, "Do that again and they'll never find your body", he says ominously.

Nightwing storms out of the living room and Starfire comes out of shock, "I never imagined that friend Nightwing had such beautiful blue eyes".

"I remember the first time that we saw him without his mask", Cyborg says, "We told him that if you ever saw him without his mask you might fantasize about his face"

"Damn, that was a really long time ago", Changeling says in a happy tone, "I'm glad that we've grown into what we are now"

Once again I feel my heart break, "Yeah, you've definitely grown more than any of us Garfield", Cyborg says in a light tone.

"I know, I was so fucking stupid back then, and I was so short", He says in a light tone.

"So what's for breakfast?", Jinx asks.

"How about some eggs with bacon, some waffles, and some juice", Cyborg suggests, "Hey Star you want to help me out this time?"

"Of course I will assist you friend Cyborg", Star replies in a happy tone.

"Raven would you like some waffles?", Cyborg asks.

"Yes, thank you", I answer.

 **-Timeskip 5 hours later (11:00 am)-**

 **-Nightwing's POV-**

I walk up to Starfire's door and knock softly, "Hey Star, are you busy?"

"Oh... yes I am currently occupied, but I will be finished in some minutes", she replies in a strained voice, 'What's she doing?'

"Hey, uhh Star do you need any help doing... well whatever you're doing, because if you want I can help I don't mind", I say in a friendly tone.

"No... its ok friend Nightwing, I am ok", she pauses and stifles a sound, "I will try to finish what I am doing, so that we may talk... although it might take a while"

'What the hell are you doing Starfire?', "Uhh.. are you sure that you don't need any help, it sounds like you are struggling with something. Star don't be afraid to ask for help, I really don't mind. Besides maybe I could help you finish faster... if you want me to", I offer my help once again.

"No, friend Nightwing I... I c-cannot ask you to do t-this", she says in a shy voice.

'She's stuttering... I've never hear her stutter before', "Star are you sure that you are ok?"

"Yes friend Rob... friend Nightwing I am the ok", she replies quickly.

'Ok, that is weird Starfire has never gotten my name wrong before... hmmm this is really suspicious', "Uhhh... ok Star. I'll wait for you in the living room", I say as I walk in place, then I press my ear against the door, 'This is an invasion of privacy if this really is Star, but if it isn't then I can find out what they're up to'.

Nothing happens for a couple of minutes and then, "Oh yes!", Starfire moans out in pleasure...

'HOLY SHIT... I am so sorry Star', I try to move myself away from the door, but my body doesn't let me, 'What the hell is going on, why can't I move'.

"Yes, please more boyfriend Nightwing", she moans softly, I feel myself harden, 'Fuck that is going to be awkward to explain if anybody notices'

'Ok, there's some proof that she really likes me', I say to myself in a jokingly matter.

 **-Starfire's POV-**

'This is truly shameful... why must I rely on these toys to control my urges', I say to myself. I open the secret drawer that is hidden in my closet and pull out the sex toy that friend Jinx had gotten me as a gift to control my urges.

 **-Timeskip 2 years ago-**

"Ugh... I hate him so much", friend Jinx says in a angry tone.

"What is wrong friend Jinx, who are you mad with?", I ask, friend Raven walks into the room and locks the door.

"Its just that Cyborg keeps teasing me, and we never actually do anything so I just get really horny and I have to constantly pleasure myself.. its getting really embarrassing. I've been doing it so frequently that I'm starting to feel really slutty", friend Jinx says, she pauses and sighs then she adds, "Do any of you get... you know urges to... masturbate", she asks in a shy voice.

Friend Raven blushes a very deep shade of red and replies softly, "I guess that I do, but I've learned to ignore them...", she takes a deep breath, "But sometimes I do masturbate... its not very often... I only do it when I really have to usually its once or twice a month".

"What gives you the urge to... I mean not to be too nosy, but there isn't anybody really teasing you... is there?", friend Jinx asks curiously.

Again friend Raven turns red and she takes a deep breath, "I... I sometimes find myself... umm... thinking about Beastboy", she says softly.

"Friend Raven, you have the feelings for friend Beastboy?", I ask, 'But she has never been nice to friend Beastboy... why would she not tell him that she has the feeling for him'

"I... I do Star", she says in a small voice.

"So what about you Star? Do you get that urge?", friend Jinx asks.

"I do, but I just control my body", I reply.

"Isn't that dangerous... I mean if you keep doing that then one of these days you're just gonna jump on Robin, rip off his clothes", she says with a smirk on her face.

"I would never do that to friend Robin", I reply angrily.

"But do you want to", she asks seriously, "I don't mean rape him... I just mean have sex with him"

"Well if he would also participate in making love with me, then yes I would want to", I reply softly.

"Well don't worry I'm sure that one of these days he'll ask you out if not then we can go buy a toy for you", she says

"Ok, I would also like to do the buying of another soft bear", I say happily.

"Starfire, she isn't talking about a normal toy", friend Raven says.

"There are other kind of toys", I ask

"Yes, but hopefully we won't have to get you one", friend Jinx replies.

 **-Timeskip 2 weeks later-**

"Ok, so basically how you use this... fuck this is so awkward", friend Jinx says, "So, umm you press this button to turn it on"

"Ok", I reply, I press the button that she had pointed at and the toy begins to vibrate slowly.

"Ok, so if you press it again it'll vibrate faster... and if you press it again then it'll go even faster, if you press it once more it'll turn it off", She sighs and points to the tip of the toy, "This part can be taken off, ummm in the box that it came in should be other tips"

I grab the box from my bed, and I look across the other tips, "So what does this one do?", I point to a rubber ball with little rubber spikes.

"So that one is really intense, so be careful when you use it, because it might make you moan loudly", she turns off the toy and then grabs the tip of the toy and removes it, she grabs another tip, this one is shaped like a drill, and places it on the toy, "This one is also really intense, so be careful when you use it", she grabs the last tip from the box and says, "Ok, so if you go through all of those and the don't cut it anymore then you use this one", she turns it.

"Why does this tip have to tips?", I ask

"Uhhh... That's because... you have to place this big one in the front and this smaller one in the back", she explains.

"I am confused, what do you mean by front and back?",

"Uhhh... Ok so the front is your pussy", she says slowly, she pauses and turns the box. On the back of the box is a picture of a naked female, she points to the slit between the girls legs and says, "That's a vagina or pussy"

Friend Raven walks through a portal, "What'd I miss?"

"Ok Rae, tell her what's the back", friend Jinx says.

Friend Raven points at her butt, "That's the back, you place the smaller end in that hole"

"Ok, so you see this little button here", I nod, "You press it and it moves the smaller end into you... you can press it multiple times, but I don't know what it does... I've never tried it, I guess I've been kinda scared to try it", friend Jinx explains.

"I understand", I inform them.

"Great, so when you're actually using this you might want to think of something while you do this... for example you could think of doing it with Robin", friend Jinx teases.

"Trust me... it really helps if you think of something like that", friend Raven says softly

 **-Flashback end-**

I pull out the last tip that I had not used yet, I place the tip on the toy and removed my garments, I lay down, on my bed and put the tips of the toy at my entrances, 'Friend Jinx said that I should be very careful with this tip, I must not let myself moan too loudly', I press the button and the toy begins to vibrate slowly, I slowly insert the tips into my holes, I stifle a moan and press the button again. The toy vibrates faster and I feel my body begin to heat up, I imagine friend Nightwing at my side with a finger in my pussy pleasuring me, he slides in another finger and speeds up. I press the button again, I move my right hand and begin to play with my erect nipples, a loud moan escapes my throat, 'Oh no... I must be careful', I put my right hand in front of my mouth and cover it. I stifle another moan and slip a finger into my mouth, I suck on it softly. I move put a finger over the small button that would move the smaller tip further inside of me, I take a deep breath and press the button, the tip extends an inch into me and I stifle a small moan, 'That was not so bad, maybe friend Jinx was exaggerating'. I slip another finger into my mouth and push them in and out at a slow pace, I move my finger over the button again and press it... nothing happens, I press it again... nothing, 'Maybe it is broken', I press it one last time, but nothing happens... suddenly the tip extends further into me and then it stops, I moan softly and the tip moves into me once again, I moan again. The tip begins to vibrate much faster and it pulls out of me and shoves itself back in, I clamp my hand over my mouth, but I cannot stop myself, I moan loudly, "AHH!", I press the button again accidentally and it pumps in and out of me at a faster rate.

I hear a knock at my door, "Hey Star, are you busy?", friend Nightwing asks.

"Oh... yes I am currently occupied, but I will be finished in some minutes", I reply in a strained voice, 'Oh no... I cannot speak without moaning', I stifle a moan and wait for his response.

"Hey, uhh Star do you need any help doing... well whatever you're doing, because if you want I can help I don't mind", he says in a friendly tone, I picture friend Nightwing opening the door and taking the toy away from my pussy and inserting his fingers in me.

"No... its ok friend Nightwing, I am ok", I reply, I stifle another moan, "I will try to finish what I am doing, so that we may talk... although it might take a while"

"Uhh.. are you sure that you don't need any help, it sounds like you are struggling with something. Star don't be afraid to ask for help, I really don't mind. Besides maybe I could help you finish faster... if you want me to", he offers his assistance once again. I imagine friend Nightwing enter the room and he kisses me passionately, he undresses himself and inserts his penis inside of me, 'I must not fantasize while he is near me, if not it will cause me to moan louder and he will hear me'

"No, friend Nightwing I... I c-cannot ask you to do t-this", I reply in a shy voice.

"Star are you sure that you are ok?", he asks

"Yes friend Rob... friend Nightwing I am the ok", I reply quickly.

"Uhhh... ok Star. I'll wait for you in the living room", he says, I pause and I listen to his footsteps as he walks away, 'Ok he is gone, now I can continue to fantasize about him'

I picture friend Nightwing asking me to be his girlfriend and then he takes me to his room and has his way with my body, "Oh yes!", I moan out in pleasure, "Yes, please more boyfriend Nightwing", I moan softly, I press the button again and the tip pumps in and out of me at an even faster rate, "Please don't stop", I moan loudly, I move my right hand back to my breasts and pinch my nipples. I play with my breasts for a minute and then I move my hand down to my erect clitoris and then pinch it roughly. I feel myself climax and I moan loudly, "Ahhh!".

 **-Nightwing's POV-**

"Please don't stop", she moans, I start give up on moving my body and I concentrate on listening, 'Well I guess that Garfield called it, he always said that if I ever used my spying skills for something perverted that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from doing it again', I try to force my body away from the door, but somehow it just won't budge, "Ahhh!", Starfire moans loudly, "Ok I will do this once more and then I will go see what friend Nightwing wanted", suddenly I regain the ability to move and I dash to the living room as silently as I can. I sit down on the sofa with Cyborg.

"Hey Night, what's up?", he asks.

"Nothing, you?", I reply.

"I'm kinda worried for Garfield, he seems to be really depressed and he's starting to sound and act a lot like Raven", He says in a worried tone.

"Hmm... now that you mention it you're right. This morning he talked about how I should ask Star on a date, but when I told him that he should ask Raven to go on a date with him, he said that he didn't love her anymore... what's worse is that it didn't sound like he was lying at all, not one single bit. But I think that he still has feelings for her, unfortunately I can't be too sure without observing his behavior with her", I say.

"Damn, that sounds like really bad", Cyborg comments.

"He sounded really pissed when he mentioned how Raven treated him before", I add.

"But, how can he be mad he brought that upon himself, he was always bothering her.", Cyborg argued.

"I know that's exactly what I thought, but I looked back on how she treated him and honestly its really bad. I mean I know that Garfield was a clown, but Raven did really bad things to him. She would throw him off the tower, and I know that you're about to say that he could've just turned into a bird, but listen to me. Every single time that she launched him off the tower he always came back with some broken bones, he would always go to the hospital, but we were laughing at him so we didn't notice. I think that every time that Raven threw him off the tower, she also disabled his powers so that he would get hurt. Then when he got back in the tower she ridiculed him and all of us laughed at him... even Star laughed. How were we so blind, we let our friend get hurt many time yet all we did was laugh at him. Sadly now that I think about it Raven also sent him to other dimensions and every time that she would take him out he was beaten badly and he would ask for us to help him, but we all just took it as a joke... we laughed in his face", I sigh.

"I guess now that I see it like that, Garfield really was hurt many times. I guess what made us think that he was ok, was that as soon as he got out of the hospital he would go back and bother Raven... I guess after meditating on his life, on his life changing journey... he must have finally gave up on her and killed his feelings. Damn he went through that for 3 years", Cyborg sighed, he stood up and walked to the elevator, "I'm gonna go out and think... wan to come"

"No thanks... I was going to ask Star to go on a date, but I don't know if I should", I say somberly.

"Oh c'mon guys I'm tougher than that. I'm fine, I just don't like Raven anymore. Night you better ask Star on that date and soon if not then you're gonna get it", Garfield says from the kitchen.

"Holy shit! Have you been there the whole time", Cyborg asks.

"Ummm... yeah", He replies.

"Fine I'll go ask her out", I say as I walk to her room.

"Garfield we need to talk", Victor says in a serious tone.

"Sure, let's go", Garfield replies.

I walk towards Star's room and knock, "Hey Starfire, are you done?"

"Yes, friend Nightwing you may enter", she replies.

I open the door and walk in slowly, "So... ummm Star I was wondering if you'd like to... ummm... I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?", 'Ok that wasn't so hard'.

She gasps and launches herself at me, she gives me a surprisingly soft hug and squeals excitedly, "I would love to friend Nightwing", I feel her large breasts press against my chest and I feel myself start to harden, 'Oh please no', I feel her hard nipples on my chest as she hugs tighter, I feel my erection poking into her skirt, 'Oh, Jesus why me', Starfire squeals in excitement again and she tightens the hug more, my erection presses against her inner thigh, 'Wait... why isn't she wearing any underwear', luckily she doesn't seem to notice my erection. She keeps hugging me and I feel my erection grow to its full length, the tip is starting to push itself inside of Starfire. She squeezes me again and the tip completely enters her, she lets out a moan and her eyes shoot open she pushes me away from her and looks at my erection with shock.

"I am so sorry Star... I was trying to say something but I couldn't really talk when you were hugging me", I explain sheepishly.

She blushes deeply, "It is the ok friend Nightwing, it was an accident"

 **-Starfire's POV-**

I hear a knock on the door, "Hey Starfire, are you done?"

"Yes, friend Nightwing you may enter", I reply, I toss the toy below my bed and he enters my room.

"So... ummm Star I was wondering if you'd like to... ummm... I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?", he asks with a smile.

'Friend Nightwing is asking me on a date', I gasp and launch myself at him, I give him a soft hug and squeal excitedly, "I would love to friend Nightwing", I reply, I press myself against him and I feel my nipples against his chest, I hug tighter, I feel his penis poking into my skirt, 'Oh yes it is so close', I squeal in excitement again and tighten the hug more, his erection presses against my inner thigh. I keep hugging him and I feel his erection grow, his tip is starting to push itself inside of me. I squeeze him again and the tip completely enters me, I let out a soft moan, 'What am I doing', my eyes shoot open and I push myself away from him, 'Do not do it', I cannot stop myself, I look down at his huge erection, my eyes widen in shock.

"I am so sorry Star... I was trying to say something but I couldn't really talk when you were hugging me", He explains in an embarrassed tone.

I feel my face get hot, "It is the ok friend Nightwing, it was an accident", I smile at him and then continue, "When would you like to do the going out?"

"I was thinking tonight, maybe we could go to a restaurant or go to the movies. How about I we meet at the living room at 7:30 pm", he suggests.

"That would be perfect, I will see you then", I say, he nods and walks out of the room. I run to my closet and pull out a dress that friend Raven and I had picked out in case friend Nightwing would ever ask me on a date. Its a simple pink dress that can be worn casually or to a fancy party, I smile and go to the bathroom to take a shower.

 **-Cyborg's POV-**

- **Timeskip some hours later (7:00 pm)-**

"I'm sorry Garfield", I apologize somberly.

"Dude its cool man, I'm fine now. I have no ill will towards any of you, I just don't love Raven anymore... I mean I guess that I'm mad at her for doing all of that to me, but the anger is fading", he replies with a weak smile.

"I know we've been talking for quite a while, but I feel like we just started", I say with a smile.

"Yeah, I know, I guess its just been a while since we talked", he says with a small laugh.

"Yeah, it really has... let's go home", I turn towards the Titans tower and speed towards it.

"So, you and Jinx huh?", he says with a smirk.

"Yup, I asked her on a date, its tomorrow", I inform him.

"Nice, I guess that all you guys needed was a small push", he teases.

"Yeah, thanks Garfield. I don't know why I hadn't asked her out before", I say.

"Plot convenience", he says silently with a cough.

"Wait what?", I ask

"Oh nothing, so where you taking her?", he asks, a small mischievous twinkle appears.

"Hmmm... I'll probably take her out to the movies, and then out to dinner", I reply.

"Hmm... now all I need to do is get Raven out of the tower", he says ominously.

"What are you planning?", he doesn't respond, so I ask, "What's up with you and Rae anyway?"

"Hmm... not much, we're still friends, but that's it", he answers with a smile.

'So he still wants to be friends with her, but he says he doesn't like her anymore', "So y'all are still friends?", I ask.

"Yup, I just gave up on getting her attention", he explains.

I pull up park the car in the garage, "Well that was nice, we should do that again sometime"

"Yeah dude, that'd be fun", he says.

We walk into the elevator and we find Nightwing in the living room, wearing civilian clothes and not wearing his mask, "So Night what's the occasion", I ask.

"I have a date with Star, and I finished getting ready so I'm waiting for her... hey do you mind if we take the T-car?", he asks.

"Sure, go ahead... Hey have any of you gotten Rae her birthday gift?", I ask, 'I could get her a book, but maybe I should get her something else this year'

"I haven't gotten it yet, but I'm thinking about getting her a collection of rare herbal tea", Nightwing replies.

"I'm getting her a necklace", Changeling informs in a flat tone.

Starfire walks into the room wearing a simple pink dress with pink flats and a little bow on her head, "Do you like my outfit friend Nightwing?", she asks sheepishly.

Nightwing's jaw hits the floor and he stutters out a reply, "Uhhh... y-yeah Star, y-you look great".

She blushes at the compliment and walks towards the elevator, "Shall we take out leave?".

"Yeah, let's go. Thanks for letting me borrow the car, Cy", he thanks as the elevator door closes.

"Damn, I can't wait for my date", I say with a smile.

Garfield get a crestfallen look on his face, but it disappears quickly, "Yeah dude, just don't fuck up".

 **-Nightwing's POV-**

I open the door of the T-car and Starfire steps out, I hand her a pair of holo-rings, "Put these on that way your fans won't recognize you", she puts them on and activates them, I do the same.

"Friend Nightwing, what should I call you?", she asks.

"Just call me Night", I reply with smile.

"Very well friend Night", she giggles and walks towards the movie theater, "I am the excited, friend Night"

"I'm excited too Star", I smile, "So which movie do you want to watch"

 **-Timeskip 2 hours (9:30 pm)-**

We walk out of the movie theater and I grab Star's hand, she blushes slightly. I pull of her holo-rings and I smile at her, "This was really fun Star"

"Yes friend Nightwing, I had the fun time with you", she replies with a big smile, she takes my holo-rings off and gives me a soft hug.

"Star... ummm I should have really done this long ago, umm will you...", I lean forward and kiss her softly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She gasps and a smile spreads across her face, "I would love to become you're girlfriend, boyfriend Nightwing", she replies happily, she leans forward and kisses me again.

"Man, Changeling was right... I should've have done this long ago", I smile and walk toward the T-car, my hand still intertwined with hers, "Hey Star, do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Yes, I would like that boyfriend Nightwing, I am the hungry", she replies.

"What would you like?", I ask, I turn on the car and leave the theater.

"I would like some pizza, should we also order for our friends at home?", She asks.

"Uhhh... sure why not", I reply, she links out hands together and I drive to Pizza Corner, I order our usual and pay. I place the pizza boxes in the back seat, "So what's up", I ask awkwardly.

Starfire giggles and smiles, she leans towards me and kisses me softly, "Do not panic boyfriend Nightwing"

"Uhhh... ok... Its kinda weird hearing you call me that", I say, 'I guess that I should tell her... but what if Bruce gets mad... well too bad', "Starfire... Koriand'r...", she blushes slightly when I say her real name, I take a deep breath, "My real name is Richard Grayson"

A big smile appears on her face, "Ok boyfriend Richard... I like your name... if you wish you may call me Kori", as she speaks a small blush appears on her face, I press a button on the steering wheel and the secret entrance to the underwater bridge opens.

I park the car in the garage and get out of the car, I walk to Kori's door and open it for her, we walk into the elevator, "Boyfriend Richard?"

"Yes Kori?", I ask.

"Would you please kiss me again", she requests with a small voice and a light blush.

I pull her to my side and kiss her passionately, I hear the ding of the elevator and I let her go, I put a domino mask on my face and I look back at her, her eyes are slightly glazed and her nipples are starting to poke out of her dress, I quickly place my coat over her.

"So how was your... why do you have pizza?", Jinx asks

"Oh just 'cause", I explain, "I'm going to take her back to her room"

"You better not do anything to her", She says in a jokingly, she winks at me and Kori blushes,

I smirk, "If I do you'll never know", I reply, I head to the kitchen and place the pizza on the counter, I walk to Starfire's room and enter the code, the door opens and I place Kori on her bed.

"Boyfriend Richard, would you like to lay with me", She offers, she blushes and adds, "If you want we can do the making of the out"

I feel my face heat up and I walk towards Starfire, "I'll lay with you Kori"

 **-Jinx's POV-**

'So he finally asked Star on a date, well good for him', I sit one the couch and wait for something to happen, 'You'd think that life for superheroes would be more interesting', Changeling walks in to the living room and turns on the TV, "Hey Changeling what's up?"

"Not much, just waiting for tomorrow", he replies cryptically,'What's happening tomorrow?'

"If you don't mind me asking, what's happening tomorrow?"

"Oh nothing, today has just been really uneventful for me and I want it to end", he replies in a stoic voice.

"Well, why don't you go to bed", I suggest.

"Not sleepy, I think that I'll go to the gym and work out for a bit", he says, he stands up and walks to the gym.

I change the channel, but nothing good is on, 'wow this is so boring', Cyborg walks into the room, "Hey Victor"

"Oh hey Aline (Pronounced Ayleen)", He replies nonchalantly.

"How the hell did you find out my name?!", I ask, Aline Haiden was the name that I was originally given when I was a child, although my birth certificate was lost that is what the people, who took care of me, called me.

"Oh don't worry about that, but I've got my ways", he replies with a smirk, "So you excited for tomorrow?"

"Hmmm... I don't know", I tease.

"Well I mean if you don't want to go then I'll just ask Karen (Bumblebee) to go with me", he says in a serious tone.

"No no don't do that", I panic, I notice the smirk on his face and pout.

"So you are excited, awww you're so cute when you pout", he walks up to me and whispers in my ear, "So maybe after our date tomorrow, we can have some fun", I feel my face heat up and then he adds, "You know go to the arcade maybe play some games", he smirks and walks away, "Well I need to go recharge. I'll see ya"

I walk after him, ever since he got the to his tech he no longer called it a recharge, he said that he was going to go to bed, I open Cyborg's door and the room is pitch black, "Hey... Cyborg are you there?", I walk into the room and the door shuts behind me.

I feel a big hand grope me, "You know that there's consequences for going into people's rooms"

I stifle a moan as he gropes my ass, "Please don't tease me too much today", ever since Changeling had left for his journey, Cyborg and I would tease each other. Cyborg would grope me and rub my pussy lips, and I would go into his room in my lingerie and asked him how I looked, it was all a game. Unfortunately I couldn't tease as much because I didn't have enough courage, so Cyborg ended up winning most of the time, he rubs his thumb against my entrance and I moan softly, "Vic, please stop"

He makes eye contact with me, "Hmm... I really like it when you say my name", he walks to the door and turns on the light, "Alright no more teasing for today, but if you come back then you're gonna get it"

The image of Victor fucking me comes into my mind and I'm half tempted to come back later, but I know that if I do he'll only get me really turned on and then go to sleep, "Night Vic", I walk of his room and head back to the living room. Raven is sitting on the couch drinking some tea, "Oh hey Rae", I make eye contact with her, hey eyes are red and puffy, "You ok?"

"Yeah", she replies weakly.

"Come on let's go to my room, so we can talk", I offer her my hand and she walks with me to my room. I sit her down on my bed and I sit next to her, "So what's wrong"

"I-its Gar", she replies in a soft voice, "he doesn't l-love me anymore"

"I'm sorry Rae, but that happens, sometimes guys just stop liking someone and they move on", I say in a comforting tone.

"Its all my fault, its my fault that he doesn't love me... he would try so hard, but I treated him like dirt", tears start to flow down her face and she cries softly.

"Girl calm down, if he really loved you then he would put up with you", I try to comfort her but it doesn't seem to work.

"Its not him, its all my fault", she repeats.

"What did you do to him?", I ask.

She rubs her eyes and sighs, "Ever since the Titans were created, Garfield tried to make me laugh or smile... he would tell me jokes and bug me to do things with the other Titans, he would make me go with them to eat pizza, or he would make breakfast and he would offer to share with me... at the time he was a vegetarian so he would have to make his own food", a sad smile appears on her face and she rubs her eyes to get rid of the remaining tears, "He would call me nicknames and try to get me to play video games with him, but whenever he bothered me too often I would throw him off the tower", the image of Raven launching Beastboy off the tower was too funny and I let out a small laugh, apparently that was not the right thing to do because Raven started to cry again, a pillow on my bed exploded, she took a deep breath, "Sorry... I would throw him off the tower and purposefully disable his power, every time he would break a bone or be really hurt, but all I did was ridicule him... and sometimes when I was really angry I would send him to a hostile dimension and disable his power... when I would bring him out, he would be beaten to the brink of death... I would heal him, but only to the point that guaranteed his survival, then I would take him to the med-bay and leave him there... I did horrible things to him, what's worse is that he was so in love with me that he wouldn't care and would try again only to be hospitalized once more, the other Titans didn't do much to stop me... the first couple of times Starfire was worried about him, but I lied to her and told her that I would heal him so that he wouldn't be hurt too badly", she stopped and sighed.

"How did you know that he was in love with you?", I ask, 'That's horrible, but I'm trying to cheer Raven up not make her more depressed'.

"I am an empath... everyday when Gar would see me I could feel the love he felt for me flowing off of him, yet I did nothing to soften his torture... sometime later after an incident with a villain named Malchior, Garfield and I bonded and I even grew to have feelings for him... but my powers are controlled by how I feel... so I cannot be with him and show him how I truly feel... I had a crush on Gar for a long time, but seeing him keep trying to get me to smile and be more social... I fell in love with him, but I still treated him like dirt... so many times I told myself that if I couldn't get into a relationship with him, because I would hurt him... but I had been hurting him for years. All of his efforts helped me open up to the other Titans, but instead of thanking him all I did was hurt him"

"Rae, all of those things that you did we're to protect him... yes you ended up hurting him and eventually pushing him away, but you denied yourself the chance of love to protect him. I don't fully agree with how you did it, but you had to... if not then", I console her, a part of me wanted to go to Garfield and comfort him, because he was the one that had been hurt. But I understand why Raven did what she did.

"Look Raven, all of this is not going to help you. If Changeling moved on then you have to live with that... all of the things you did we're to push him away, and they finally did what you wanted so now you have to live with that", I scold her in a serious tone, I can't help but be mad at her, she crossed the line with how she treated him.

"I know", she replies somberly.

"Have you even apologized?", I ask in a mad voice.

"N-no", she replies, she sobs loudly, I want to be mad at her, but she's my friend so I calm myself.

"Look Rae, you're my friend so I'm going to try not to be mad at you, but you have to apologize now. You did horrible things to him, you have to apologize... I'm not sure if Garfield loves you anymore, but if he was in love with you chances are that he killed his feelings for you... Poor Changeling, I once tried to kill my feelings for someone and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't... I guess that all of the pain he felt was enough to do it. Rae, a part of me wants to tell you that everything is going to be ok, and that Garfield will eventually love you again, but the other part of me doesn't think that you deserve that love", I say honestly.

She sobs and I sigh, I place my hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she relaxes a bit, "I will go apologize"

She stands up and walks out of my room.

 **-Raven's POV-**

"What did you do to him?", she asks, 'Tell her the truth Raven she deserves it', Wisdom says.

I rub my eyes and sigh, "Ever since the Titans were created, Garfield tried to make me laugh or smile... he would tell me jokes and bug me to do things with the other Titans, he would make me go with them to eat pizza, or he would make breakfast and he would offer to share with me... at the time he was a vegetarian so he would have to make his own food", I say with a sad smile appears on her face, I rub my eyes and get rid of the final tears, "He would call me nicknames and try to get me to play video games with him, but whenever he bothered me too often I would throw him off the tower", Jinx lets out a small laugh, and I feel tears streaming down my face, a pillow on my bed explodes, 'You have to relax', Wisdom states, I pause and take a deep breath, "Sorry... I would throw him off the tower and purposefully disable his power, every time he would break a bone or be really hurt, but all I did was ridicule him... and sometimes when I was really angry I would send him to a hostile dimension and disable his power... when I would bring him out, he would be beaten to the brink of death... I would heal him, but only to the point that guaranteed his survival, then I would take him to the med-bay and leave him there... I did horrible things to him, what's worse is that he was so in love with me that he wouldn't care and would try again only to be hospitalized once more, the other Titans didn't do much to stop me... the first couple of times Starfire was worried about him, but I lied to her and told her that I would heal him so that he wouldn't be hurt too badly", I sigh.

"How did you know that he was in love with you?", she asks, feelings of anger and pity flow off her, 'She's mad at us too', Timid cries in anguish.

"I am an empath... everyday when Gar would see me I could feel the love he felt for me flowing off of him, yet I did nothing to soften his torture... sometime later after an incident with a villain named Malchior, Garfield and I bonded and I even grew to have feelings for him... but my powers are controlled by how I feel... so I cannot be with him and show him how I truly feel... I had a crush on Gar for a long time, but seeing him keep trying to get me to smile and be more social... I fell in love with him, but I still treated him like dirt... so many times I told myself that if I couldn't get into a relationship with him, because I would hurt him... but I had been hurting him for years. All of his efforts helped me open up to the other Titans, but instead of thanking him all I did was hurt him", I explained, 'I finally admitted that I love him... but he no longer feels the same'

"Rae, all of those things that you did we're to protect him... yes you ended up hurting him and eventually pushing him away, but you denied yourself the chance of love to protect him. I don't fully agree with how you did it, but you had to... if not then", she says in a comforting tone.

"Look Raven, all of this is not going to help you. If Changeling moved on then you have to live with that... all of the things you did we're to push him away, and they finally did what you wanted so now you have to live with that", she scolds angrily.

'She's mad at us', Happy says somberly

'Everyone seems to be mad at us, she can just join the club', Rude says with a sigh.

"I know", I reply somberly.

"Have you even apologized?", she asks in a mad voice.

'We haven't apologized... why haven't we apologized?', Love yells completely distressed.

"No", I look at the ground in shame.

"Look Rae, you're my friend so I'm going to try not to be mad at you, but you have to apologize now. You did horrible things to him, you have to apologize... I'm not sure if Garfield loves you anymore, but if he was in love with you chances are that he killed his feelings for you... Poor Changeling, I once tried to kill my feelings for someone and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't... I guess that all of the pain he felt was enough to do it. Rae, a part of me wants to tell you that everything is going to be ok, and that Garfield will eventually love you again, but the other part of me doesn't think that you deserve that love", she says with honesty.

I sob loudly, Jinx places her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I feel myself relax slightly, "I will go apologize", I state, I stand up and walk out of the room.

'Where is Gar?', I head to the living room.

'For some reason we can't sense him', Logic informs me, 'Try his room'

I head to Changeling's room and knock on the door, "Hey Changeling are you in there, I really need to talk to you", I wait for a response but no one answers, I open the door and find the room to be empty.

'Maybe you should check the gym', Lust suggests.

'That doesn't seem very logical, Garfield does not like to train, he would always hate going to train before', Logic argues.

'True, but training is a good way to let off some steam so its worth a shot'

I run towards the gym, I open the door and sure enough Changeling is in the room, he is running on a treadmill, without a shirt, I stare at him for a couple of seconds, "Oh hey Raven, do you need something?"

"Uhhh...", I can't seem to find my words.

"Oh right hormones hahaha", he gets off of the treadmill and puts his shirt back on, "better?".

"Um... yeah...", I reply slowly.

"So what do you need?", He asks calmly, he walks towards the punching bag, "You don't mind if I continue to train right?"

"Go ahead", I reply, 'Why can't I find my words'

"So... what did ya want to talk about?", every time he punches the bag a loud sound echos in the room, 'Wow he's so strong', Lust comments

'Lust stop you are distracting us', Reason chastises

"I wanted to apologize", I start, Garfield stop punching the bag a huge wave of anger flows off him, I flinch and continue, "I have never treated you like I should have, I treated you badly when we were younger and I wanted to apologize, because", I pause.

"What's wrong Raven scared?", he says in a steely voice, "I can smell your fear, don't worry I won't hurt you"

'It sounds like he wants to hurt us', Timid yelps loudly.

"I am sorry Garfield", at the sound of his name another wave of anger flows off him, "I knew that you liked me and I didn't want you to get hurt because of me"

"Oh well you did a really good job in protecting me Rae", he replies with a venomous tone.

I flinch at his tone, "Garfield I'm so sorry, I wanted so desperately to stop you from liking me that I hurt you, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for you to be hurt so badly"

"Yeah, I could totally tell when you threw me into hostile dimensions, with every beating I received I could definitely tell that you didn't mean it", he glares at me and I feel my instincts tell me to run away.

"Garfield please... I can't handle my life without your love, that's the only thing that kept me going when you were gone. I love you Garfield, I'm sorry that I never told you... I love you, but I can't be with you, I could hurt you, I could kill you or kill someone else, I can't be with you... my powers are based on my emotions, I can't show too much if not then they'll go out of control", as if to prove my point the treadmill explodes and some weights start to levitate, "Gar please believe me, I never wanted to hurt you, I hated myself for doing it but I didn't have a choice... please Gar, I love you so much"

"You love me", he says in a shocked voice, a small wave of love flows off him, and I feel a spark of hope appear, but suddenly his eyes harden, "well you sure had a weird way of showing it. Look Raven you can cry if you want but that won't change things, if you really do love me then you'll pull a me and move on", he storms out of the room.

'Why won't he listen to us?', I ask desperately.

'Raven we need to leave the tower, NOW!', Reason yells.

I open a portal to a faraway galaxy and walk through it, I let myself cry for hours and hours. I look around the deserted planet, the planet is now filled with craters, 'I suggest going to that place to get cheered up', Kindness suggest.

I open a portal to that alternate dimension and step through, I look at my surroundings, I'm in a exact replica of Titans tower, I quickly make myself invisible and go to my room. I find the other me laying next to the other Garfield, "So what do you want to do next my love?", he asks her.

"I think that I would like to kiss again", the other me replies happily.

"Jeez Rae, I've kissed you a lot of times are you sure that you don't want to do something else", I smile and sigh, I traveled to this alternate dimension accidentally, in this world the other me can fully control her powers and showing emotions doesn't cause any other effects, in this world the other me is 25 and the other Garfield is 24, the other Garfield leans forward and kisses the other me passionately.

"Tell me that you love me", the other me says with a light blush

"I think that I'll do something better", the other Garfield get down on one knee, and pull out a small box, he opens it and a small diamond ring is revealed, "Raven, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

The other me lets out a loud squeal, "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you", the other Garfield places the ring on her hand.

"I love you", he whispers in her ear, they kiss and I open a portal back home and walk through. I appear in the living room, Garfield is sitting on the couch.

"Hey Raven I need to apologize, I'm sorry that I was such a jerk... I still really like you... no if I say that then I'll sound like an idiot", I look down at myself and realize that I'm still invisible, "I know that I love her, but I'm still really mad at her... I can't forgive her just like that... but I really want to... God damn it Rae... I love you so much", he stands up and walks to the elevator...

'He said that he loves us', Love yells

Happy squeals in delight and I open a portal to my room, I rush to my dresser and grab my mirror.

 **-Changeling's POV-**

 **-23 hours ago-**

I walk into the living room, "Oh hey Changeling", Nightwing greets me, he walks up to me and whispers, "Thanks for making me ask out Star, also Bruce is gonna call you in some seconds".

My eyes widen and I run towards my room at full speed, as soon as I open the door the screen appears, "Garfield the necklace is almost finished, it should be ready in about 20 hours, I'll go get it and you can come pick it up", he says quickly.

"Thanks Bruce, I'll be ready to go and I'll take that off your hands as soon as possible", I reply the screen goes black, 'Well that was fast'

 **'We need to talk'**

'Fine, let's talk'

 **-Timeskip 23 hours later (8:00 pm)-**

I walk to the living room and sit on the couch, nobody was in the tower besides me, Cyborg and Jinx had gone on a date, Nightwing and Starfire had also gone off to go get groceries, but were probably going to go on a date, and Raven hadn't been seen since yesterday, "FUCK!", I shout in frustration.

'Relax, you just have to find a way to apologize'

"Ok, I got this... How about this... Hey Raven I wanted to apologize for being a total dick yesterday, I really like you too, but I guess that you can understand that I'm still mad at you... no that sounds dumb", I sigh and keep practicing.

"Hey Rae, so as a way to apologize would you like to go on a date with me... Nope... So ummm... I guess that I was a real jerk yesterday huh... Nope that one is just stupid. I really want to apologize for what I said yesterday I was a real jerk... Nope that sounds insincere",

 **'Take a deep breath and relax Garfield'**

I take a deep breath, I stay silent, then start, "Hey Raven I need to apologize, I'm sorry that I was such a jerk... I still really like you... no if I say that then I'll sound like an idiot... I know that I love her, but I'm still really mad at her... I can't forgive her just like that... but I really want to... God damn it Rae... I love you so much", I stand up and walk to the elevator and press the button to go up to the roof, 'Well I left a note in the kitchen, that way they know that I'll be back soon', I run towards the edge of the roof and jump, I turn into a peregrine falcon and head towards Gotham, 'Ok let's see, Gotham city is 2440 miles from here, at max speed (400 mph) I should get there in about 6 hours and 30 minutes. Ok I got this'

 **-Timeskip 6 hours and 30 later (2:30 am)-**

I knock on the door to Wayne manor, "Master Bruce, there is someone at the door for you", Alfred opens the door, "Oh hello master Garfield, how are you today?"

"I'm good Alfred, how about you?", I ask with a smile.

"I am doing well I have a little date with a friend later today, so I am quite happy", He replies.

"Wow that's nice, I'm just here to pick up a thing", I inform him.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?", he offers.

"I would love to", After training at the Batcave for months, I had learned that Alfred's cooking was just the thing to help me relax.

Bruce walks to the door and hands me a small box, "Come in Garfield, if you want you can go through the obstacle course again", he jokes.

"No thanks, I'm good", I reply

"Wow honey are you going to introduce me?", a woman wearing a long black dress asks.

"Garfield this is Selina Kyle... she's Catwoman, Selina this is Garfield Logan, he's the Changeling, but he was previously known as Beastboy", Bruce says, "Garfield you can take a nap first, then you can eat. It is very early and I don't want you to crash on your way home"

"Thanks Bruce", I walk into the manor and head to my old room

 **-Timeskip 17 hours and 30 minutes later (8:00 pm)-**

I land atop the Titans tower and jump off the tower, I land in front of the tower and enter through the front door, 'Ok Rae's Birthday is tomorrow, all I gotta do is hide this and then give it to her... also still gotta apologize', I walk into the living room and everyone is sitting on the couch watching a movie, "Oh fuck I'm missing movie night", I exclaim, everyone looks at me with a look of shock, I ignore them and jump onto the couch and sit next to Raven, "Hey Rae, what's up", I greet.

She doesn't respond, but she smiles slightly and looks back at the screen, 'Hahaha good to have you back to normal Rae'

 **-Raven's POV-**

The elevator dings and everyone looks towards the opening doors, Garfield walks in and looks at the screen, "Oh fuck I'm missing movie night", we all look at him with shocked expressions but he ignores them, he jumps on the couch and sits next to me, he looks at me and makes eye contact, "Hey Rae, what's up", I feel a huge wave of love and happiness flow off of him, I let a small smile appear on my face and look back at the screen.

'Our Gar is back', Love shouts with glee, everyone in the Mindscape celebrates.

'Do you he'll mind if we cuddle with him?', Happy asks in a cheery tone.

'Do you think that he'll want to take us on a date and then fuck our brains out?', Lust asks in the same cheery tone.

I slowly lean my head on Garfield's shoulder, he looks at me and I blush slightly, he smiles and puts his arm around me, I cuddle up to him and sigh. He puts his mouth next to my ear and whispers, "I love you too Raven", he kisses my forehead and I feel myself blush deeply, he wraps his arms around me and I feel safe and happy. I watch the rest of the movie in Garfield's arms, a couple of minutes later Garfield stands up and walks towards the closet where we keep the spare blankets, he walks back with three big comforters, he throws on at Cyborg and Jinx, and one at Nightwing and Starfire, they thank him silently and use it to cover themselves, he hands the other one to me and I cover myself with it, he turns into a fox the size of a shoe and climbs onto my lap, he uses my lap as a bed and lays down, I scratch behind his ears and he makes a cute purring sound, by the time the movie is finished Garfield is asleep. I put the cute fox in my arms, I stand up and walk to my room. I place the small fox on my bed, I take off my uniform and lay down on the bed, the fox turns back into Garfield, he looks at me smiles, "Wow Rae, I mean I appreciate the gesture but don't you think that we're moving too quickly", he teases with a smirk.

'We should tell him we sleep naked and then lay next to him and ask him to help us take off our bra', Lust suggests.

'That would actually be kind of funny', Brave says.

I lay down next to Garfield, "Hey Garfield, just letting you know I sleep in the nude", He gulps loudly and I feel a strong wave of lust and excitement roll off of him, "Hey Gar, could you help me take off my bra?", I feel a massive wave of lust and nervousness flow off him, I smirk.

'I guess that he hasn't really seen a girl before, well then let's help him', Lust says in a sultry voice

Suddenly a massive wave of courage flows off him, 'Uh oh', "Sure Rae, just let me take off my shirt first", he takes off his shirt and his shorts, he moves his hand to my back and undoes the clip, "There you go Rae"

'Ok, you want to play, then let's play', I slip off my panties, "Oh Gar, do you like what you see", I say in my best sexy voice.

He smirks and says, "Oh Rae, you really shouldn't play like that, it just isn't fair... I might not be able to hold myself back", a big lecherous grin appears on his face and he stares at my breasts.

I blush deeply, 'Ok that's enough teasing for today', "Ok, you have a point I really don't want to kill everyone in the city, so how about you go to your room"

"Sure", he replies, he looks at me and winks, "By the way Rae, I really like what I see", he puts his pants back on and walks out of the room.

(A/N)

I hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter, it took me ages to write it, anyway thanks for reading and I'll talk to you fuckers in the next one.

Bye ^-^


End file.
